A Night To Remember
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Tracy sends her best friend since Pre-K, Cassie, to watch her twin brother, and to enjoy herself since she's basically the reason why her and Doug are about to walk down the isle. It was suppose to be a night remember, but is it? How will they react to when they piece their memory of the night before back together? Rated T for now... Phil/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 1**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

**This is **_**not **_**my first fanfiction story, but it is my first Hangover fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews/opinions, it would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**-Hiphopangel1221**

* * *

_Few Years Before..._

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm in LA!" I screamed, causing people to stare at me and my friend Tracy. We both chuckle at my outburst.

"I'm so glad that you moved out here finally!" She said, hugging my side as we walked.

"You know Alan hasn't changed much since I last saw him."

"Yeah, He's just Alan." She sighed, making me chuckle.

"Let's go into this bar, now that I'm legal bitches!" We both laughed, walking into the small little bar. I just turned 21 a week ago, and now _I _can buy my own drinks. Now that I'm here in LA with Tracy, I have a drinking buddy!

I walk up the counter, and slammed my hand on the granite countertop.

"Two shots of Tequila."

"I.D please," I pulled out my liscense and he looked it over. "Two shots coming right up."

It's my first legal drink, well actually my 12th but who's counting. What? I had to do it big on my 21st, and I wanted to get wasted.

I brought the two shots to our table, and handed one to my best friend.

"To me moving to LA, and my new job." We both gulped the shot.

As the night went on, I had a few more drinks which means I'm buzzed. I look at Tracy, and she's been playing eye tag with this one guy for like an hour. His friend with the blue eyes is fucking hot though.

"Why don't you just talk to him instead of looking at each other being stalkers?" I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"I don't know what to say," She said.

"I'll be back." I said, grabbing my drink.

"Where are you going?" I ignored her, and continued walking to the table of guys.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked, looking at the blue eyed stranger.

"Go right ahead." He said. I sit down, and place my drink on the table.

"I'm Cassie by the way."

"I'm Doug, these are my friend Phil and Stu." Doug introduced. I nod, and flashed a seductive smile in Phil's direction.

"So, Doug." I began, remembering why I was there. "I see you've been looking at my friend over there."

"Is it that obvious?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. " She's suppose to be getting buzzed with me, celebrating the fact that I'm here. But she's playing eye tag with some stranger, who she thinks is kinda cute."

"She thinks I'm cute."

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's only a few feet away."

"I don't know what to say," He said. I groaned, and grabbed his hand. I dragged him across the bar, and to my friend.

"Tracy, This is my friend Doug. Doug this is my best friend, Tracy." I said.

"Hi," They both said.

"Now you two play nice, and do everything I would do." Alright the drink is kicking in strong. I walked back to my seat at the other table, and looked at the two lovebirds.

"What was that?" Stu asked.

"That my friend is bringing to people together to eventually get married." I replied.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I'm just a little drunk right now." I admitted. Making them a laugh a little.

* * *

_"Hey, you've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you."_

_"Hey, It's Cassie. There's probably a good chance that I ignored this call or I just missed it. Leave something at the beep and I may get back to you."_

_"Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after—"_

_"Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don't. Do me a favor, don't text me. It's gay."_

There we stood in the blazing sun; I was leaning against the car in Phil's shirt. Practically stumped on where our friend is, or what fully happened last night. The pieces were slowly coming together, but it wasn't really making sense. Phil is suppose to be calling Tracy to break the news since none of us really want to do it. How the hell did I get into this mess? I was only suppose to be watching Alan to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, which he actually did. Great!

I hear Phil clear his throat.

"Tracy, it's Phil."

"Finally," I mumbled.

"Yeah, listen. Uh, we fucked up." He said. "The bachelor party, the whole night . . it . . things got out of control, and uh . .we lost Doug." She probably bugging right now. She's gonna kill me. I'm suppose to be a bridesmaid and I need to be there with the rest; getting ready.

* * *

_Couple Days Earlier_

I walked out of the dressing room, and stod infront of Tracy.

"Yeah this fits me a lot better than it did in the begining." I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Good, don't want my maid of honor wearing a baggy dress." I laughed at the thought.

"It would be one hell of a wedding." I smiled. "Speaking of which, aren't you nervous now that the big day is only days away?"

"Kinda, but I won't stop being on edge until it's over." She said. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," I walked back into the dressing room to change my clothes.

"You know how Doug is having a bachelor party this friday?" She began.

"Yeah."

"Well," She trailed off. I know exactly where this is going.

"No," I said, through the door.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask." She said.

"You're gonna ask me to watch Alan this weekend to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I recited, walking out of the room.

"I guess you do then."

"We've been friends since Pre-K, I know you like the back of my hand."

"Please!" She begged.

"If haven't noticed I lack the requirement of even going to the party." I admited.

"And what might that be?"

"Balls, Tracy." I said, causing the seamstress to look at me funny.

"So," I handed the woman the check. "I've already talked to Doug and he said it's fine since you're like one of the guys."

"Yay, I'm one of the guys." I said with sarcasm.

"Please!"

"If you stop, I'll go." I said.

"Thank you!" She hugged me tight. "Oh, and Phil's going."

"I'm not going,"

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember the tension between us?" I reminded her.

"Sexual Tension is good sometimes." She said.

"Not when you have a boyfriend, Trace. He's also a dick, and I can only deal with him for so long."

"Well, your boyfriend is just as bad." She said.

"Kyle isn't that bad."

"Yes he is! He's like the male version of Melissa but worse. He's cheated on you almost four times, and you stay." She said, hitting a wound.

"He means well," I said. "If you stop doing low blows, I will go on the trip."

"I'll stop, but you know it's true."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 2**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; story alerts; and favorite stories. It's really appreciated. Sorry the chapter is wicked long, but I wanted to get to end the chapter with the roof scene. Anyways, hope you like :)**

* * *

I look into my suitcase, making sure I have everything for Vegas.

Vegas Dress..._check_

Heels..._Check._

Sweats to go home in..._Check._

Bridesmaid's dress since I'm not gonna come back home..._Check_.

Makeup..._Check._

"Babe, Are you sure you have to go to Vegas this weekend." I feel Kyle's arms wrap around my torso.

"Yes Tracy wants me to watch Alan."

"Isn't he a grown man?" I nodded.

"Don't let that fool you, he's still a little kid who needs a babysitter." I explained. I heard him sigh into my ear.

"Alright." I turn my body to face him; looking up at him.

"After this wedding is over, I'm all yours baby." I said. "It's gonna be you, me, that bed, and our clothes on the floor. " He smiled.

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit, babe." I replied. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then his lips. "If you're up to it, we can do it in every room."

"The bathroom?" He kissed my neck.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"The living room?" He planted another kiss on my neck.

"Mhm,"

"Office?"

"Yes," My eyes close as he sucks on my neck.

"The kitchen?" He kissed the other side of my neck.

"Yeah," I moaned with a smile. I took of my shirt as fast as I could, then I reached for his taking it off.

"Eager, aren't you?" He teased.

"You got me started, let's finish it." I smiled. I jump into his arms to kiss him on the lips, causing us to hit the floor.

(~**~**~**~**~**~)

_Knock Knock Knock _

I freeze as I look at out my open bedroom door.

"Babe, Come on. We're almost there."

"Someone's knocking on the door, Kyle." I said.

"Fuck whoever's at the door." He grunts.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"I need to see who's at the door." I said, getting off of Kyle.

"Babe!" He screamed. I grabbed the blanket from the bed, and walked to the front door. I opened it, there was Stu, Phil, Alan, and Doug.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "Give me like 5 minutes."

"What were you just doing?" Phil questioned.

"I was working out." I said, holding the blanket close to me. I hear footsteps behind me. I turned, and there's Kyle with the sheets wrapped around his lower half.

"Nevermind babe, I finished." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could hear Phil chuckle, and I look down at the ground.

"We'll see you in 10 minutes," Doug said. I quickly closed the door, and ran into the bedroom. I quickly put on a new set of clothes, fixed my hair, and grabbed my bag. As I walked out the door, Kyle walked out the bathroom with a towel on.

"Our little 'tussle' isn't over, big boy." I teased; seductively. He smiled, and leaned down to give me a kiss. I smiled as I could feel his soft lips against mine.

"Ew!" I could hear Phil say from the car. I raise my arm up to raise my middle finger.

"Bye baby." I said, pulling away. Before he closed the door, he gives a slap on my ass. Gotta love him. I walk to the back of the car, and bang on the trunk. I hear the door pop open, and I placed my luggage in. I slam it shut, and I noticed that I'm gonna be stuck in the back with Phil and Stu. FUCK!

* * *

"So you were working out?" Phil asked; teasing me.

"Sex is a workout, not that you'd know anything about that since you haven't had pussy since your son was concieved." I said, making Stu and Doug burst into laughter.

"Well you could change that," He placed his arm around me, and I looked into his nice ass blue eyes.

"Never gonna ever happen." I said, shugging his arm off of my shoulder.

"You know you want to." He teased. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the road ahead. I leaned forward in my seat.

"So once we stop, can I drive?" I asked.

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid. I will be the only one driving this car." He said.

"But I talked to Sid yesterday and he said I could drive this car." I lied.

"Really?"

"Sid loves me, Doug. Just ask Alan over here." I said, patting his shoulder. Alan gave a nod.

"He sometimes refers her as his second daughter."

"And the occasional son he wish he had." I added. "No offense Alan."

"You're just stating a fact."

"Fine once we stop, I'll switch." I smiled, and sat back in my seat.

"Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so, yeah." Alan said, randomly.

"He loves you Alan," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Aw, whatever. I left my kid at home so I could go with you guys to Vegas," Phil said, "You know how difficult that was?"

"That's really sweet, Phil," Alan said.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I'm in a miserable marriage with a son. I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas," Phil explained. I grabbed Phil's beer from his hand.

"Boo hoo, Cry me a fucking river." I took a sip, before he took it back.

"Doug, you should enjoy yourself, because come Sunday, you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day."

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know," We all looked at Alan.

"Oh really," Stu asked."That's why you're single?"

"Yeah,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Alan." I mumbled.

"Am I alright over there Alan?" Doug asked.

"Yeah your good." Alan said. Doug began to turn into the lane next to us. A large semi honked his horn we all looked over. We all screamed as Doug swerved to miss the impending collision.

"That was awesome!" Alan said.

"That was not awesome! What is wrong with you?" Doug said with labored breathing.

"That was insane we almost just died!" Stu said with the same amount of shock.

"You should've seen your face! Ha classic!" Alan said.

"That's funny" Phil said.

"That was not funny." Doug said.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked, trying to slow down my heart beat.

(~**~**~**~**~**~)

Since we were all pretty much hungry, we stopped at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. I walked into the store with the guys behind me. I walked straight to the coolers, and scanned the drinks. I grabbed 2 monsters, and an Arizona Tea. I walked down one of the isles as I made my way towards the counter. I grabbed a huge bag of Baked chips, and placed them on the counter.

"He's actually kind of funny," Phil said, placing his items with mine.

"Yeah, he means well," Doug replied.

"He's harmless," I added.

"I'll hit an old man in public," Alan shouted from outside.

"Most of the time," I said, adding to my earlier statement.

"Is he all there? Like, mentally?"

"I think so." Doug said, looking out the window. "He's an odd guy."

"I mean, should we be worried?"

"Nope," I answered.

"No. Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble. Or drink too much.," Doug explained, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit," Phil complained.

"And one water," Stu added, placing the bottle on the counter.

"You good with Melissa?" Doug asked.

"Yeah is everything good with your bitch?" I joked.

"Melissa is not a bitch." He corrected. "If you must know, the answer is yes. I told her we're two hours outside of wine country and she bought it."

"Did you really lie to her about where you're going?" I asked, looking at Stu.

"Well, didn't you lie to Kyle about where you're going this weekend?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, Told him I was going to Vegas to 'watch' Alan, which is the truth." I responded.

"Don't you think it's strange you've been in a relationship for three years and you have to lie about Vegas," Phil asked.

"Yeah I do, but trust me; it's not worth the fight." Stu said, defensively.

"Oh, so you cant go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?" Phil asked.

"Hey," Doug said, as if he were embarrased.

"Okay," Stu began, "first of all, he was a bartender. And she was wasted."

" One, It was both and two, she was completely sober on that one." I said. I was with her on that cruise line. She begged me to go, and I said yes. It was good trip, and it worth every penny.

"How do you know?" Phil asked, leaning against the counter.

"I know because I was basically in the room while she was fucking them." I answered, looking into his eyes.

"How was that?" Doug asked.

"It's like recording porn on a CD, and listening to it on full blast. " I answered.

"And if you must know, the didn't even cum inside her." He said.

"You believe that?" I asked, chuckling. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I do believe that, because she's grossed out by semen." Phile and Doug paused, as I burst into laughter.

"What?"

"That'll be 32.50" The cashier said, clearing his throat.

"It's 32.50, you gunna pay for it,' Phil asked, turning to Stu.

* * *

I pulled in front of the nice hotel.

"Does Sid know you drive like that?" Doug asked. I shook my head.

"Nope," We each walk to the trunk to grab our things. We walk into the nice hotel, and I grab my phone. I lean towards Doug, "I'm gonna give Kyle a call to let him know I made it safe." He nodded. I walked away from the group, and stood near the couch.

"_Hey babe."_

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I got here safe." I said, with a smile.

_"That's good." _He said. "_Babe you called at the worst time, I was in the middle of mowing my clients yard."_

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know." I said. I look over, and I could see Phil looking my way. I turn my back towards him.

_"Baby, Come back to bed._" I hear in the background.

"Who's that?" I asked.

_"Babe , that's just the television._" He said.

_" Baby, get off the phone so I can finish." _The feminine voice said again.

"_Babe, I got to go. Love you, bye._" The line went dead, and my face was stuck. I couldn't move. I could feel the tears ready to come, but I don't want the guys to see me crying. I sucked in some air and walked back to the group.

"Everything all good?" Doug whispered. I nodded; lying to him.

"I can't give her my credit card," Stu said.

"We'll split it," Doug offered.

"No, it's your party." Phil said.

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements."I reached into my purse, and looked through my wallet. I grabbed Kyle's credit card that he had me hold for him the other day. I placed it on the granite counter top.

"Here, it's on me." I said.

"Cassie, you don't-"

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Can I ask you another question," asked Alan.

"Sure."

"You probably get this a lot," Alan continued, "This isn't the real Caesars Palace, is it?"

"What do you mean," Lisa asked, completely confused by the question.

"Don't answer it." I said. "Oh, and send a bottle of your most expenive shit to our room. I grabbed my bag, and walked to the elevator.

I swiped the card, giving us access to the suit. I smiled as I looked around.

"Holy shit," the guys breathed.

"Now, this is Vegas," Phil said, slapping Stu on the back.

"Oh my—this place is enormous," Doug said.

"Now we're talking," Phil said, as he took in the view.

"Is this all one suite," Doug asked, as he looked around, "Thank you, guys. Or should I say, 'Thank you, Cassie?"

"Don't mention it, Dougy." I chuckled.

"Alright ladies. Pick a room, and get dressed. Let's be ready in 30 minutes."I walked into one of the rooms, and closed the door. I looked around, my room was freaking flawless.

"Beautiful." I said, looking out at the view of Vegas.

* * *

I stepped out the shower, and blew out my wavy hair. I walked back into the room and laid my dress on my bed. I smiled and sat at the desk, where my make up was laid out.

As I'm applying foundation to my light brown skin, I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Stu."

"Come in." The door opens, and I could see Doug in the reflection. "What's up?"

"Thank you for doing that," I giggled a little bit.

"No problem, didn't want you to be in the dog house with Melissa.." I said. I could feel the tears coming.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I stopped what I was doing, and burried my head into my hands. I hear the door close.

"What's up?"

"Remember in the lobby how I was on the phone?" He nodded. "Well as I was talking to Kyle. While I was talking to him, I heard some bitch in the background." My voice was breaking, and I was about to ruin my half-way down make up.

"Fuck Kyle because you're an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, now don't ruin your makeup with your tears. You only have 10 minutes left before we leave." I chuckled. I grabbed a tissue, and wiped the tears.

"Thank Doug."

"No problem." He left the room, and I finished getting ready. Of course, I had to be a couple minutes late since I had to look great tonight.

(~**~**~**~**~**~)

_Bam Bam Bam_

"Cassie, hurry the fuck up!" Phil yelled from the other side of the door. I put on my last heel, and grabbed my clutch. I opened the door.

"I'm ready," I said. I wore my little black dress that showed off my right curves; shoes that made my legs look sexy; make up that made me look like a natural beauty. I looked at Phil who was checking me out. "Where's Alan,"

"He, uh, he went downstairs," Dough answered. " He said he had to grab a few things."

"Good, because I have something to show you," Stu said, posing quickly before he walked over to his bag. He then opened up a small box, and my eyes went wide.

"Tell me you're not." I said.

"I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony," He explained.

"Gorgeous ring," I said.

"Yeah. It's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. It's legit."

"I wouldn't give that to Melissa, she doesn't deserve to wear that." I said.

"Wait, have you not listened to anything I have ever said," Phil asked

"A, that is bullshit," I said for Phil, shocking Doug and Stu.

"And B, she is a complete bitch," Phil continued.

"Hey, that's his fiancée," Doug interrupted.

"What? It's true. It's true. You know it's true. She beats him," He said.

"That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong-willed. And I respect that." I shook my head at the statement.

"Stu, Think hard about it before you give her that ring." I said, ending the conversation.

* * *

Phil pressed the button on the elevator and we all stood around and waited for the elevator. Alan shook his head, so that his hair would leave his face, and jutted out his hip and placed his hand on it. Phil looked at the purse that Alan had around his shoulder.

"You're not really wearing that, are you," he asked.

"Wearing what?"

"The man purse. You're actually gonna wear that or are you guys fucking with me," Phil asked turning to the three of us.

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus it's not a man-purse. It's called a satchel," Alan explained. I shook my head, and looked at the elevator.

"Indiana Jones wears one," Alan continued.

"So does Joy Behar," I muttered. The elevator arrived and it opened to see a couple already in there.

"We're going up, guys," the gentleman said, when he saw us . Phil pushed them all on to the elevator.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Phil answered.

"Really," Stu asked.

"We're going up," Doug asked. The guy that had already been on the elevator looked at me and smiled.

"You're looking good in that dress tonight miss." He whispered.

"My girlfriend picked it out for me." I said.

"You're bisexual?"

"Lesbian dude. I prefer pussy over your tiny ass dick." I harshly said. The guys snicker at my comment. He then shut his mouth, and got off on the next floor.

(~**~**~**~**~**~)

"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay? We are definitely not supposed to be up here," Stu said, as he held the door open for us to walk through.

"Come on Stu, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want," I said, as I followed Phil over to a ladder.

"Yeah, but-"

"Just wedge the door open," Phil interrupted, "Guys, come on up here." I positioned myself on the ladder, and began to climb it.

"Alan, go after me since I know you'll never look up my dress." I said, as I climbed up.

"Okay," He said.

"How'd you find this place?"

"Don't worry about it," Phil answered. I got to the top and looked around.

"This shit is fucking amazing." I said.

"This is great."

"Whoa," Stu whistled, "Are you kidding?" The view was amazing. Phil chuckled.

"Alan, how we doing, buddy," Phil asked.

"Good."

"What do you got over there, Alan," Doug asked, as Alan began to walk before them.

"Didn't know you had it in you Alan." I joked.

"Right," Phil asked, as he took the bottle from Alan.

"A little Jägermeister," Doug said, "Good idea."

"Good call," Stu said, as he took the glass that Alan handed to him.

"On the roof," Doug said, as he also took the glass from Alan.

"I'm his babysitter, and I say he can have a little liquor in his system." I took the glass from Doug and gave it back to Alan. Phil opened the bottle.

"Um, no, this is good. I'd like to make a toast," Stu started, "To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be…but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage. Cheers."

"Cheers!" We all said.

"Short and sweet," Phil said, as he took his shot.

"and goes down easy." I added.

"All right. I wanna talk about something," Phil started.

"All right," Doug said.

"I want to-"

"I'd like to," Alan interrupted, causing everyone else to look at him, "I'd like to say something…that I prepared…tonight."

"All right, Alan," Stu said as Doug patted Phil on the shoulder. What is he about to say, and should I video tape it?

"Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. Ha ha. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a two people wolf pack. Cassie joined my pack when she took me to prom, when all the girls declined and while every guy wanted to go with her."

"Really?" Phil chuckled.

"He got laid later on that night, so my work was done." I said with a smile.

"...But when my sister and Cassie brought Doug , I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two-So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack and then Doug joined later. And six months ago…when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: Wait a second. Could it be? And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys to my wolf pack."

"All right."

"All right."

"Five of us wolves…running around the desert together in Las Vegas…looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight…I make a toast." Instead of raising his glass, Alan lifted a pocket knife. My eyes go wide.

"Whoa."

"What—"

"What do you got there?" Doug asked. Alan took the knife to the palm of his hand and began to slit it.

"Dude, what the fuck," Phil asked.

"What the hell are you doing," Doug asked. Alan groaned.

"What is that," Stu aksed.

"Blood brothers," Alan explained.

"Don't—why did you—" Stu stumbled he couldn't get the words out.

"Damn it," I cursed.. Alan went to hand Stu the knife. He looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alan, no," Doug said.

"No, I'm not doing that," Stu said.

"Go ahead, Stuart," Alan said, holding the knife out to Stu.

"Make him stop," Stu whined.

"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves. Give me the knife," Doug said, taking slow steps towards him, "Give me the knife. Slowly. Thank you. Okay. Thank you very much."

"You all right? Are you okay," Phil asked, "Do you need a doctor?" Alan shook his head, he was fine.

"He's fine, he's good," I assured.

"I'm good," Alan agreed.

"Perfect. Alan, come here, buddy," Phil said, waving us all back into a tight circle.

"Get in here, crazy," Stu said. Phil poured them each another shot of Jägermeister.

"All right, to a night the five of us will never forget," Phil said smiling.

"A night to remember," I said.

"A night to remember." They repeated, clinking our glasses together before taking the shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 3**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

* * *

I hear the door close, and my eyes slowly open. A sharp pain shoots to my head. FUCK!

"UGH!" I groaned, putting the covers back over my head. Fuck getting up right now. I closed my eyes. As I was moments away from slumber, I felt someone step on me. "Ow!"

"What the fuck!" Phil said, after me. I removed the covers from my head and I noticed Phil sitting up next to me. My eyes grow wide, and I looked under the covers. He was just wearing boxers. Maybe we didn't sleep together.

I removed the covers from my face, and looked at Alan.

"Control yourself," I groaned. I wiped my eyes, and something catches my eye. I look at my wrist and there's a black mark. PW with a heart beside it. I licked my finger, and started to rub. It wasn't coming off. I got up from the floor, and ran into the bathroom.

"Don't go in-" I turned the sink on, and began scrubbing at it.

"Come off!"After scrubbing a few more times, it came off. I as I dry my hands I look at my finger; my left ring finger. I didn't have a ring on that finger last night. I screamed, and I heard a growl. I turn and there's a tiger. I screamed again and ran out the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Stu asked, sitting near the bar.

"There's a fucking tiger in that bathroom." I managed to say.

"I was trying to tell you but you didn't listen." I shot Alan a glare.

"There's not a tiger in there." Phil said, getting up from his spot. I look over at Stu, who looks different.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No. I am in so much pain right now," He answered.

"Holy shit, There's a tiger in there." Phil said. I roll my eyes and look at Stu. "Look at this place,"

"This is all on your card, Cassie." Stu said.

"I don't give a shit, it's not on my card."

"Who's card is it on?"

"Kyle's." I said, taking a sip of a monster. "I'm glad this room is trashed."

"Hey bro," Phil called, "You mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird that we have to ask twice. What the fuck happened last night?" When did he ask the first time? Maybe when I was focus on what I woke up to. I took another sip of my drink.

"What's that on your finger?" Stu asked. I look at my finger and there was a diamond ring on it.

"Holy shit!" I said, looking at it. "I'm married?"

"That's what it looks like." Phil said.

"To who?" Alan asked.

"Like I fucking know!" I growled. I sat down on the floor.

"Is that my shirt?" Phil asked. I look down, and it wasn't the dress I wore last night.

"This can not get any worse." I mumbled.

"Hey Phil, am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked. Phil looked at Stu and scooted a little closer to take a look.

"I can't- holy shit." Phil started chuckling as he saw a space between Stu's teeth. Instantly Stu grabbed a metal plate and looked at his reflection. He opened his mouth and saw that he was indeed missing a tooth. I looked at Phil's wrist and I noticed writing on it. I began to chuckle.

"Nice tattoo Phil." I said, pointing at his wrist. It was my name with a heart next to it. He looked at wrist. "I knew we were friends but to get my name tattooed on you is heart warming."

"Shut up!"

"So let's wrap up what we've seen so far." I said. "There's a tiger in the bathroom, I may or may not have slept with Phil, I'm married, Stu is missing a tooth, and Phil has my name tattooed on him."

"That sounds right, " Stu said. "What happened last night?" We all shrugged.

"Someone get Doug so we can figure this out," I said.

"Um, He's not in there." Alan said.

"You check the rooms?" He nodded.

"Look whatever, he probably went to the pool to get something to eat. I'll call his cell." Phil said.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." Stu said, causing me to chuckle.

"It's not a bad look for you." I commented. He shot me a glare, while I snickered at my comment.

A phone began to ring around where Stu and Alan were. We watched Alan pick up the phone and answer it."Hello?" he asked.

"Alan." Phil said shaking his head.

"Hey." Alan said.

"It's Phil."

"Oh, hey, Phi- This is Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone." Alan said finally realizing it. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit." Phil said.

"Yeah." Alan answered. It is way too early for this stupidity. All of a sudden, I could here a cry. I sat still, and looked at the guys. They heard it too.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu asked.

"So I'm not the only person who heard that." I said. It was coming from behind Phil. I slowly get up, and walk towards the closet. The guys were right behind me, making me lead. I opened the door, and there was a baby in a carseat. "Oh my god,"

"Cassie, You didn't tell us you were pregnant." Phil said. I shot him a glare. I punched him in his arm.

"It's not my baby, Dumbass." I said..

"Then whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Stu asked.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms. No one's here." Alan said. "Check its collar or something." I looked at Alan, and shook my head

"Alan, That is a human baby not a fucking dog. " I growled.

"Calm down, Cassie." Phil said.

"Why should I? There's a tiger in the bathroom, I may or may not have slept with _you_, I'm married, Stu is missing a tooth, You have my name tattooed on him and now we have a baby that somehow got into this closet. So fuck off, Phil!" I snapped, causing the baby to cry really loud.

"There's chickens?" Alan asked.

"Shh. Shh." Stu said, walking towards the baby. Phil was looking at me, I pissed him off. "It's okay, baby."

"Stu, we don't have time for this." Phil said as Stu played with the baby's hand. "Look, let's go hook up with Doug, we'll deal with the baby later."

"Phil! We're not going to leave a baby in the room." I blurted out. "There's still a tiger in that bathroom."

"Cassie has a point, Phil." Stu said.

"Its not our baby." Phil said.

"I have to agree with Stu and Cassie."

"Right now, this baby is our responsiblity." I leaned, and grabbed the carseat.

"All right fine. We will take it with us. Could you at least find some pants?" Phil said to Alan.

"Hey, Cutie." I said, taking him out of his seat. I held him, and he cooed in my arms. He grabbed my finger and started playing with it. I quickly looked in his diaper, and it didn't smell of poop nor pee. Alan walked out of the room and towards me. "Say, Hi Alan."

"Can I hold him?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yeah," I slowly handed him over. Alan was as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"He's so tiny." Alan said. I started searching for baby stuff. I managed to find a chest holder in this mess. I walk over towards Alan and put it onto him.

"Alan, You're in charge of the baby. Please keep him in the holder, and he shouldn't get hurt." I said,

"Yay!" He squealed.

"Are we ready now?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, We can go." I said.

"Don't you want to put some pants on?" Stu asked.

"We're only going to the pool, and if anyone asks I have shorts underneath." I said, walking out the door.

We all stood in the elevator. Stu was holding an ice rag to his missing tooth; Alan was with the baby boy, Phil standing arms crossed, while I just lean against the bar.

"Why can't we remember a goddamn thing from last night?" Stu asked.

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time." Phil said. I roll my eyes at the comment.

"We just need to put the puzzle together and we'll be okay." I said.

"Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute?" Phil said to Stu, who was almost bouncing in anticipation.

"I don't know, Phil. Maybe its because I'm missing a tooth. Or maybe its because there's a tiger in our hotel room which incidentally is completely destroyed. Oh, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I know. Maybe it's because we found a baby, a human baby. That's it. That's it. Its because we found a fucking baby. You know Cassie had many fine points back there in the hotel room. We have the normal reaction to all of this." Stu blurted out.

"I don't think you should curse around the child." Alan said.

"Really? You shouldn't be around a child." Stu said. Just then the elevator stopped and an old woman came in.

"Oh how cute. What's his name?"

"Ben," Phil blurted out. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Carlos." Alan said, looking forward. I could see the woman get an uneasy look.

"Ben is his nickname. Ya see, My father's name was Carlos and he died when I was just a little girl." I placed my hand over my mouth. "It's just so hard to talk about it."

"Do you need a tissue?" She asked. I nodded. She handed me one, and I blew my nose. I placed it into her bag.

"Thank you." I said. By the next stop, she got off the elevator.

"What was that?" Stu asked.

"Acting? I wanted her to get off because she smelt like cats and ass." I answered.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only person who smelt that." Phil said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 4**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

**Alright, I thought I'd update before I leave for my vacation! I hope you enjoy readers && Thanks for the reviews, Follows, and Favs. :)**

* * *

We sat at the table near the pool. The sun isn't helping my hangover at all. Thank god I brought my sunglasses with me. Stu went to go look for Doug since I wasn't gonna leave Alan with that baby. That would be like leaving a child with a child.

"Guys look," I turned over, and he's pretending to have the baby give himself a hand job. I roll my eyes. "He's jacking his little weenis." Phil on the other hand is trying to contain his laughter.

"Pull yourself together, man." He said with a chuckle.

"Not at the table, Carlos."

"It is way too early for this," I said, rubbing my temples.

"I've looked everywhere, and I still can't find him." Stu said, coming back to the table. "Gym, casino, front desk, nobody's seen Doug, he's not there."

"He's a grown man," I said. "He should be fine, and since we haven't heard anything for the morgue, we're all good."

"This is not a joking matter, Cassie."

"Stu, Calm down." Phil said in my defense.

"How can we calm down, Phil? We have a missing best friend and a baby!" He blurted.

"Calm down, here." Phil handed Stu a glass of orange juice. "Have some juice." Stu leaned to the side and vomited.

"That's gross,"

"I can't have juice right now." Stu mumbled.

"Okay, all right, let's just track this thing." Phil coughed as he prepared a piece of paper. "All right, what's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

"Well, the first thing was we were on the roof and we were having those shots of Jager." I said.

"Okay, so after that, we ate dinner at 'The Palm', right?" Phil ssaid.

"That's right," Alan added.""And then we played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there."

"That sounds right." Phil said looking down as he wrote. "No, no, he definitely was." I look at the guys with confusion.

"Um, I don't remember going to dinner." I said.

"Yeah, Neither do I."

"What the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hung-over." Phil commented.

"I've had some serious hangovers but not this bad." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Okay, so, after the Hard Rock, I blacked out." Alan started up again. "It was like emptiness."

"Okay, we have until 10 p.m. so that gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost him." Phil said, reading over his notes.

"What is this?" Alan said, pulling something out of his pocket. Stu grabbed the item, which happened to be a tooth.

"Oh my God. That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?"

"No, no, this is a good thing." Phil said. "Check your pockets." The guys emptied their pockets. I looked in my shirt to see if I was wearing a bra, since that's where I usually put things when I'm drunk. I'm wearing one! I reached into my shirt, and I could feel folded paper on both sides; covering my boobs. Alan looked at me.

"What? I tend to put stuff in my bra when I'm drunk." I pulled out the folded papers. Holy shit, it's money! I wonder how many of these I have in here.

"Wait, you have cash in your bra?" Phil asked.

"I guess." I kept pulling folded cash out of my bra. You'd be suprised how much I manage to put in here. After another few minutes of pulling cash out of my boob, there was nothing left. "That's it."

"How did you-"

"Don't ask." I said, looking at the big pile of cash.

"How much is this?" Stu asked. I shrugged.

"I'm suprise I didn't feel the looks of it, it could possibly be over a grand."

"Why would you have a grand hidden in your boob?" Phil asked.

"I don't know! Can we move on to the next person for show and tell please?" I sunk in my seat.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven-oh-five for $800! I am so fucked." Stu said.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars. Looks like we got in at 5:15 AM." Alan said.

"Oh, shit. We drove last night?" Phil said, finally looking away from the pile of boob money.

"Driving Drunk. Classic." Alan said, as Stu mocked with his laughter."What's on your arm?"

"What the fuck is that?" Phil said, looking at a bracelet around his wrist. As I looked, I noticed a ring on his finger.

"Jesus, Phil. You were in the hospital last night." Stu said.

"You okay?" Alan asked

"Yeah Alan. I'm fine." Phil said; annoyed.

"What the hell is going on?" Stu asked, frantically.

"That's the million dollar question." I said.

"Well guys, guys, this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Phil explained.

"Stu?" Alan said, getting our attention. He's still making the baby's arm move like he's jacking off. "Have you ever seen a baby do that?" I roll my eyes, and get up from the table.

"No more Carlos for you, Alan." I said, picking up the baby. "Put the money in your pocket, and let's go."

"What did I do?" Alan whined.

"That wasn't cool, Alan." Both of us walked away to the car, leaving Alan and Phil to get the money.

* * *

We all stood there, minus Phil who went to turn in the valet ticket and to get us coffee, waiting for the valet to bring us our vehicle. Carlos wrapped his hand around my finger, laughing.

"Can I have him back now?" Alan asked.

"Nope, you're in time out Alan. Having a baby blow himself isn't very appropriate behavior, and I want you to think about your behavior."

"What are you? His mom?"

"Alan has the body of a grown man, but the mentality of a child. You have to sometimes treat him like a child when need be." I said, bouncing Carlos. "He'll get the baby back, but he has to learn what he's done wrong."

"What is your job again?" Stu asked.

"I have two jobs, which one do you want?"

"Both."

"I teach sex ed at the high school, and to make extra money I bartend at that club downtown that we went to for Tracey's birthday."

"Why two jobs?"

"A teachers salary isn't shit compared to what I make night at the club. Show some cleavage and guys will give big tips." I responded. Phil returned with our coffee's, and handed me mine.

"Thanks."

"So why don't you just bartend instead of teaching sex ed?" Alan asked.

"Because I love teaching dumbasses about sex." I answered, taking a sip of my coffee. "All I have to really tell them is use a condom, be safe, and if it doesn't look right don't put your mouth on it."

"Anyways," Stu said, trying to change the conversation.

"What? You asked what I did."

"Hey, Phil," Alan spoke up, "I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes."

"Relax guys," Phil assured. "We'll be careful."

"See, my dad is crazy about that car. He left Doug and Cassie in charge—"

"Actually He just left Doug in charge." I said.

"Wait, Didn't you my dad give you the okay to drive his car." I shook my head.

"Nope, I just lied so we can get here faster."

"Guys, we've got bigger problems here," Phil said, "Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt. Okay? Let's worry about the car later."

"Uh, guys," Stu pointed up. "Check it out." We all looked up and there was a mattress hanging off the building.

"Holy shit,"

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked.

"What the fuck?" Phil muttered in disbelief to himself before moving towards a valet parker. "Hey, man, what's going on here?" The man's eyes followed to where Phil was pointing; he shook his head.

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night."

"No shit." Phil commented.

"Yeah," He said, looking at the four of us. "Some people just can't handle Vegas." Was he directing that towards us?

A cop car pulled in front of us, and a valet guy got out.

"Here you go officers." He said, handing Phil the keys.

"Oh, God," Stu said, overreacting.

"Dudes, act cool." I said, walking towards the car. I opened the back door, and placed the baby in the middle. "Officer Stu and Officer Alan, you two are in the back." I got into the passenger door. They shrugged and got into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 5**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

**A/N: The image for the story, is what Cassie looks like. That' is all. **

* * *

An hour has gone by and we're stuck in traffic. Phil keeps beating up the horn, while I rest my arm on the window, Stu freaking out and Alan playing with baby Carlos. I'm migraine is getting worse with Phil hitting the horn every few seconds.

"This is so illegal." Stu complained. Phil took a sip of his coffee, and looked into the mirror.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is fun?" Stu snapped.

"I think the cop-car part's pretty cool." Alan commented. I really wish I got a banana with my breakfast this morning.

"Thank you, Alan." Phil said. He honked the horn again.

"If you hit that fucking horn again, I'm gonna rip your fucking dick off." I growled.

"Is someone cranky?" I roll my eyes. "Actually a Cranky Cassie is kinda sexy." I shot him a glare.

"Fuck you."

"Already did." He said. "And since you being cranky is sexy to me." I looked and his finger was near the siren switch.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." He flipped the switch turning the siren on. He swerved onto the sidewalk with walking pedestrians.

"Oh, no. No, Phil. No, Phil. Don't do this!"

"Phil, Are you crazy? There's a baby in the car!" I screamed.

"Take it easy." He finally said.

"Just try to call more attention to us," Stu said sarcastically. I could hear Stu apologizing for Phil's actions.

"Attention," Phil spoke over PA, "Attention, please. Move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse."

"Okay, they got it now get off the sidewalk." I said.

"Phil, stop the car, I wanna get out." Stu said, panicing hard."Stop the car, I wanna get out. Pull over!"

"Ma'am, in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack." He said over the PA, ignoring Stu's request. I looked at the woman, and her boobs were kinda bigger than mine. I mean, I don't care or anything but I think mine are a lot better.

"Get off the sidewalk!"

"I should have been a fucking cop." Phil said, turning the car from the sidewalk back into the street, passing all the traffic. Yeah, If Phil was a fucking cop, we'd be fucked if there was a serious situation. "See? We survived. Now if you mind, Stu, quit your bitching."

"Barely." I mummbled under my breath.

!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!

"Oh look who's back." The receptionist greeted.

"By that statement, I'm guessing you remember us." I commented.

"Is the doctor that treated us still here?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Go up to the 3rd floor. He's with a patient right now but you might catch him before he see's his next one." she said.

"Thanks," We headed into the nearest elevator. We stood in silence as it went up to the 3rd floor.

"God, You guys have returned." A tall balding man in a white coat commented as we walked off the elevator and to the nurses station. I wonder how bad it was that he had to say it in a harsh tone like that.

"Doctor, we cant remember what happened to us. Can you tell us?" Phil asked. The doctor glanced down at his watch, and looked at the nurse behind the counter.

"Will you pull up their charts while I go treat Felix?" He asked.

"Yes, doctor."She replied.

"Yeah but you'll have to come with me while I do a check up on a patient." He said, walking away. We followed not to far behind him. "You came in here with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate very well how it happened."

"Come on you have to tell us more." I said.

"What happened to your accent?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What accent?"

"You're british accent." He said. "You kept screaming 'Bloody Hell, My love is hurt.' " I could hear Stu and Phil snicker. I punched both of them in the chest.

"Not funny!"

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. I think it was just you guys. Definitely no baby. And one other guy." The Doctor answered.

"That's our guy. Was he okay?" Stu said, getting excited.

"Yeah, he was fine. Just whacked out of his mind. You all were."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Guys I really got to go. I have surgery up on the fourth floor." Phil reached in his pocket and pulled out a hundred.

"Yeah I know. But we just need a couple of more minutes of your time." The Doctor looked at the bill.

"Yeah tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize. Walk with me." We walked back to the nurses station, and he grabbed a file. "Okay, here we go. Patient name, Phil Wenneck, 2:45 a.m. arrival. Minor concussion like I said. Some bruising. Pretty standard."

"Do you mind if I take a look. I'm actually a doctor." Stu asked. I roll my eyes. He always says he's a doctor but he's not. He's a fucking dentist. If something happened, I'd still have to call 911.

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really, you're just a dentist. Okay, this is interesting. Your blood work came in this morning. Wow. They found a large amount of Ruphylin in your system." My eyes went wide. "Ruphylin. Roffies. Commonly known as the date-rape drug."

"What? So , you're saying I was raped last night?" He looked at me. "Cassie if you wanted to have sex, all you had to do was ask." My eyes went wider.

"Phil, this isn't a laughing matter!" I snapped.

"Actually… I don't think so. But someone did slip you the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything." Alan laughed.

"Doc none of us could remember anything from last night. Remember?"

"How could someone have drugged all of us?" Phil questioned.

"Look I wouldn't worry about it by now it's out of your system. You're gonna be fine. I have to go."

"Doc, There has to be something else you can do to help us. Our friend is missing, and we're trying to retrace our steps."

"Actually there was something. You guys kept talking about some wedding last night." He said.

"Yeah, no shit. Our friend Doug is getting married tomorrow." Stu commented.

"You know I want the hundred back." Phil said, reaching into the doctors coat causing the doctor to lean away.

"No, no. Easy. You kept talking about some wedding you just came from. At the, uh, Best Little Chapel. You guys kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it. Okay I really hope this helps. I really have to leave." I looked at my finger. Phil pulled out his napkin and a pen.

"Best Little Chapel, do you know where that is?"

"I do it's at the corner of get a map and fuck off. I'm a doctor not a tour guide. Figure it out for yourselves okay? Your big boys and girl." With that said, he walked away.

"Asshole." I mumbled under my breath. "Now we can find out who my husband is. Let's go but this time I'm driving."

!**!*!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!

I pulled up to the Cheap-looking chapel.

"I can't believe this is where I got married at." I said.

"This wasn't your dream wedding?" Alan asked.

"Fuck no! I wanted a big wedding with all of my family and friends. I'd be wearing a long white gown with a sweetheart neckline, holding a bouquet filled with red roses and white calla lillies. Bridesmaids in short, strapless dresses and a flower girl with a simple white dress on that came with a red ribbon. I'd be walking down the isle of the sandy beach to my prince charming, who'd I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's boring as fuck." Phil commented, getting out of the car. I was just so caught up in my dream wedding, that I forgot we were in the car.

"I thought it sounded beautiful," Alan said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Alan," I said. "I might just actually invite you."

"Really?!"

"I said, might." I got out of the car.

"What about the baby?" Phil just shrugged.

"Just leave him in the car. We're gonna be five minutes."

"Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu said.

"He'll be fine. I cracked the window."

"Fine, Whatever. Alan, just check up on the car." I said. Stu and Phil walked in. "Alan?"

"Yes?"

"You'd never lie to me, right?" He shook his head. "When you asked me to prom, was it because you knew I would say yes or because I was hot."

"Because you were hot."

"You don't think my boobs are too small?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"No? Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I caught up with the guys, and stopped at the counter.

"What if they don't remember us." Stu said.

"Well, Let's find out shall we." I led the way into the chapel. There was a man and a woman putting up decorations.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man turned around. "Hi-"

"Oh look at this guys. What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me?" He started hugging us "How are you my friend?"

"Who is this guy?" Phil mouthed to Stu, as he hugged him. Alan shrugged.

"Look at this guy. You're fucking crazy." He hugged him and Alan returned enthusiastically. Eddie looked at Stu "Listen, let me tell you something. I know some sick people in my life. This guy is the craziest, wildest bastard I ever met in my life, man."

"This guy?" I asked, pointing to Stu.

"This guy is out of his mind. What's going on, you fucking crazy mother fucker? I thought he was going to eat my dick. What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?"

"No, no. It's not that, Eddie. Uh it's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened here last night." Stu said.

"Yeah was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?" I looked at Alan, and shook my head.

"Do we do weddings here? Haha you are cracking my balls man. I love these guys. Zolea, what are you doing? Bring my friends some tea, some baklava, huh? Come on. Unbelievable man. Look at this chick. Beautiful ass, no fucking brain." He looked at Phil "Not like yours huh? But this is Vegas. You want intimacy, forget it. You're gonna get sex. That's it here, man. No problem for me, though. You want some chicks? I can get you some chicks from the Eastern Bloc. No questions. Clean. Tight. The tits like that, the nipple like that.-"

"Obviously we were here. We're looking for our friend Doug. Do you remember him?" Phil said, cutting him off.

"Yeah, the small guy. Like a monkey." I smiled at Eddie's description.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what may have happened last night?"

"You don't remember nothing?" We all shook our heads "Come, I show you friends."

We followed him to the counter where handed me and Stu each a book. I looked at Stu, and he looekd at me.

"You first." I said.

"You!"

"No, You. I'm not to eager to find out who I'm married to." I said. He sighed and opened his book. There was a picture of him with a beautiful blond and it was obvious they had just gotten married. "Way to go, Stu. She's a lot better then the bimbo you have now."

"Congratulations Stu. You got married." Alan said.

"This—this can't be happening." Stu said. Now it was the moment of truth for me to open my book. Hopefully it's not some random hobo on the street.

I closed my eyes and slowly opened my book. Please not a hobo! I opened my eyes, and my eyes went wide. It's worse. I'm married to the one and only Phil Wenneck.

"Holy shit." I said, looking at the picture of us. My hands were on his cheek, and his arms were around my waist. Our lips were touching each others,

"What?" Phil said. He looked over my shoulder, and a smile emerged on his face. "Hello Wife." I shot him a glare, and started flipping through the pages. The girl that was in Stu's wedding was in my photos as well but I'm guessing she was a bridesmaid.

Stu was still moaning about his marriage. Eddie and his girlfriend came back with a box filled with stuff with Stu and his wife's face on them. Eddie was explaining what they were and called the girl Jade.

"Jade?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah and she's beautiful man. Clean, very tight. Tits like that. But that's because she had a baby."

"That explains the baby."

"Stu don't worry we can get these marriages annulled." I assured. "Do you do annulments here?"

"Of course I do annulments, breaks my heart and gonna make me sad but it's no problem. Good price for you. I can't do it with just him though. I need the chick. I need both parties. I can do yours now though."

"Well we need her address. She filed out paperwork right? And we aren't getting annulled."

"And Why not?" I asked.

"I like to mess with you." He said.

"Do you not remember that we're both in a relationships back home?" He shrugged.

"I've always wanted to have a reason to divorce my wife." I roll my eyes. Eddie gave us Jade's address. I walked back outside to the car, where I was gonna check on baby Carlos. I got into the backseat of the car, and closed the door.

"Can you believe the nerve of him, Carlos? I mean, He's so obnoxious, it's nuts." I said. "It's also kinda sexy at the same time. Dammit, I need to get ahold of myself, right Carlos." I look down, and he just coos at me. Great I'm talking to a baby.

The guys soon got into the car.

"It'd be so cool if I could breast feed." Alan said, looking at Carlos. I looked at him in disgust.

"Alan, You need help." I said, leaning back in my seat.

This orange car peeled into the parking lot and stopped in front of us. Two men got out and started yelling at us. Phil started yelling back when they hit the window with a baseball bat. Carlos started crying and Stu was lying to Melissa about what was happening. Eddie came out from the chapel with a golf club and started yelling at the guys. The guy pulled out a gun and told Eddie to stay out of it.

"Phil he has a gun." Alan said.

"No shit he's got a gun!" I said.

Stu hung up the phone and Phil hit the gas running over the guys foot making him shoot Eddie in the shoulder. Stu started freaking out in the back and Phil slammed into the orange car and a bus bench pulling out into the , I'm trying to keep Carlos as calm as possible.

"Okay. Whoa that was some sick shit." Phil commented.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Stu yelled.

"I have no idea." Just then Stu's phone started to ring.

"You should probably let that one go to voicemail." I suggested.

"Ha-ha-ha. That's a fake laugh by the way." He said. I could see Phil look at me in the rearview mirror.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, let's just get to Jade's before anything else happens."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 6**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

**A/N: Sorry for taking sooo long to update. I've been busy with school. Here's chapter 6 :)**

**BTW: The picture for the story is what Cassie looks like. :)**

* * *

"It's got Ted Danson, and Magnum P.I and that Jewish actor." Alan rambled as we walked across the balcony to Jade's place.

"Shut up, Alan." Stu groaned, now slightly calmer. I walked ahead of the group, leading the way.

"What room is it again?" I asked.

"It's 825." Phil answered as a flustered and familiar blonde came out of the net apartment, on the phone.

"I know, I did. I already checked with her." She stressed. She looked in our direction. She gasped and grinned, "I've found him, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone, "Thank God, he was with his father. I was freaking out." She smiled cheerily taking Carlos from Alan.

"He's a father?" I mouthed. Phil just shrugged.

"I missed you, sweetie." She cooed, kissing the baby on the cheek, "and I missed you." She sounded suddenly seductive as she kissed Stu full on the mouth. I looked away in Phil's direction. He winked in my direction, and I tried my hardest not to blush.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" the bubbly blonde asked

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Phil mumbled with a half-smile. Jade smiled, but still looked confused.

"What do you mean? I woke up this morning and I went to get you guys all coffee and I came back, and you were gone. Why are you being so quiet." She asked when no one replied.

"I'm not being quiet." Stu tried to perk up.

"You're so cute. Alright, I have to feed Tyler, come inside you guys." She invited. We each followed her into the home. I sat down on the couch, in between Phil and Alan.

"Would you guys like something to drink? I have water, tea, juice, and some milk." She asked, smiling at us. Stu raised his hand at the offer.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of tea."

As she poured it, she looked in our direction. "Ok, what's up. You guys are acting weird."

"Look, it's Jade right?" Phil started. She handed Stu his drink, and chuckled.

"Very funny Phil."

"Right, Jade. You remember our friend, Doug?" Phil asked her.

"Are you kidding? He was the best man at our weddings!" Jade exclaimed happily.

"Exactly. Well we can't find him and we're getting worried."

"Oh my God, that is so Doug." Next thing you know Stu spit his drink at Jade and Tyler. Baby Tyler started crying, and I looked at Stu in disbelief.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm gonna go clean him off. It's alright, daddy didn't mean it." Phil turned to Stu.

"What the fuck man, you gotta hold it together." He said.

"Holy Shit," Stu finally said.

"She is super hot man." I looked at Phil. "Not as hot as my wife but you should be proud of yourself." He placed his hand on my leg, but I removed it.

"She is wearing my grandmothers ring." He stressed.

"What?"

"The ring I'm gonna give to Melissa. I showed them before you met up with us yesterday. Remember? My grandmothers Holocaust ring. She's wearing it!" Stu exclaimed.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"I didn't know they gave out rings in the Holocaust." I pinched Alan's arm.

"He's okay." She beamed.

"Oh, good." Phil nodded.

"He was just hungry." Jade told them as she sat down on an armchair opposite them with Tyler on her lap.

"About last night, uh, do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" Phil asked, getting to his own agenda.

"Uh, I haven't seen him since the weddings." She admitted.

"The wedding. Okay. Great. And, uh what time was that at?" Phil asked, as she just revealed her breast to feed Tyler.

"Well, it was, um… I guess it was around one, because I had to go back to work and finish my shift. And then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler."

"And was Doug there then?" I noticed Phil was trying to look at her tit.

"I didn't see Doug. Everyone was pretty much passed out except for you and Cassie. You two were having sex in the corner for the like the ninth time that night." I looked at Phil and he looked at me. We both were trying not to blush.

"May I ask, How do you know we were having sex for the ninth time?" I asked.

"When I walked into the room, Phil asked me for a condom because you guys were on round nine. Then you came out of the room, and said 'Fuck it,'. Then you tackled him to the ground near the bathroom." She said.

"Well, that answers one of my questions." I said, holding my head down.

"May I ask you a question, Cassie?" I lifted my head.

"I'm afraid to say yes." She chuckled.

"It's nothing bad." She said.

"Okay, What's your question?"

"Were you ever a stripper or a singer in the past?" My eyes went wide.

"Why do you ask?"

"Last night you were a pro at pleasing the crowd, especially Phil. You have to teach me some of your moves and how to sing." She said.

"I sang?!" She nodded.

"Oh my god, that was the icing on the cake. You made the men go wild, and left with a bunch of money." She said. "Oh my goodness what was the lyrics to the song you were singing? Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." I sulked in my seat.

"I got a question. Um, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?" Stu asked, taking the attention from me.

"You know this, I'm a stripper." Wow.

"Well technically I'm an escort, but stripping's a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart." Phil nodded.

Stu shook his head in disbelief "Savvy."

"But that's all in the past now that I married a doctor." Me and Phil held back our grins.

"I'm just a dentist." Stu admitted.

"Now, now. Don't be modest after all aren't you the one that says a dentist is a doctor?" I teased. Just as I said that, a pair of cops busted through the door. The baby started crying and we all raised our hands in the air. The cops made the four of us get up. They put us all in handcuffs and stuffed us in the back of the police car.

* * *

We all sat there, chained together.

"Don't feel bad Stu, I'm technically married to a stripper too." I glared at Phil.

"Fuck you." I said. He rolled his eyes, and went to the phone to call Tracey. A group of young students walked towards us with one of the cops.

"So after we take their mug shots we bring them down here where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me kids, you do not want to be sitting on these benches. We call this place Loserville." Each of the kids chuckled. One looked at me and pointed to me.

"Is that a prostitute?"

"You're confusing me with your mother." I said.

"My mom's a prostitute?!" I smiled.

"No no." The cop said, trying to cheer up the kid. "That is a prostitute." I lunged towards the cop, but Stu grabbed me.

One kid stopped to take a picture with his phone and Alan kicked it away. They glared at each other for a moment before the kid walked away.

"What was that all about?" Stu asked.

"He didn't ask to take my picture." Meanwhile, Phil was trying to convince Tracey to give us another night.

I looked back when I heard a cop yell out our last names. Phil hung up with Tracy and the boys tried to untangle themselves. It was funny to watch Stu hop over their arms and Alan to be dragged backwards as we walked to the interrogation room. Once we were in there we were un-hand cuffed and told to sit down at the table where a female officer was sitting looking at some papers. A male officer walked in and started talking to us.

"Lady and gentlemen. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we found your Mercedes."

"Sweet." I said.

"Yeah, it's over at impound now. We picked it up at 5 a.m. this morning parked at the Las Vegas Boulevard." The cop said.

"In the middle, that's weird." Phil said, rubbing his chin.

The officer nodded "Yeah, that is weird. There was also a note." He pulled out a napkin "It says uh 'Couldn't find a meter but here's 4 bucks.'" He threw the napkin on the table. "The bad news is we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."

"No, Our friend's wedding is tomorrow. We have to find our friend, and get him married tomorrow." I said.

"You stole a police car." The female cop said.

"We didn't steal anything. Um, we found it." Stu said, trying to convince them.

Alan nodded "Yeah, if anything we deserve a reward or something, like a trophy." I placed my head onto the table.

"I see assholes like you every day." The male officer stated.

"Every fucking day." The female officer emphasized.

"Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid!" They began making whooping noises. I raised my eyebrow at their actions. "Let's steal a cop car because it'd be really fucking funny." The female officer looked at us.

"Thinking you gonna get away with it. Not up in here."

"NOT UP IN HERE" The male officer emphasized. I nudged Phil for him to save us.

"Oh, uh, sir, if I may, um, I'm assuming that squad car belongs to one of you." He said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Look I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a schoolteacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip that would look really bad on me." He said.

"What are you getting at?" Stu looked at Phil.

"Yeah, Phil, what are you getting at?" Phil looks at me for help.

"I understand what he's saying. No one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night."

"Exactly." Phil said, agreeing with me. The two cops look at each other. The female cop looks at her partner and points to the clipboard. Those cops were with the group of kids, showing them around. Oh shit!

"Let me ask you a question, Do, uh, any of you have a heart condition or anything like that?" I nodded.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and I have epilepsy." I blurted.

"You're pregnant?" Phil asked.

"Whoops, probably should've told the father." I said. The male cop raises his eyebrow.

"You aren't pregnant."

"Lying, I see."

"I do have epilepsy." I admitted.

(~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~*~*~)

The four of us stood there in front of the group of children.

"Thanks, Stu." I whispered.

"Okay kids, you're in for a real treat today. These gentlemen have volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect."

The cop picked up some stun guns "Now, there is two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal." While the guys were distracted with each other the cop hit Stu with the hand held one. Stu screamed and dropped. The kids started laughing at his misfortune.

The cop was fiddling with the gun "Or you can shoot it from a distance. Do I have any volunteers? You wanna come up here and do some shooting? Huh?" All the kids rose their hands "All right. How about you young lady. Come on up here. All right." A young girl walked up to the front and the cop turned and faced us "Let's go handsome, come on." Alan started to move forward "Not you fat Jesus, slide it on back. You, pretty boy." Phil got this weird look on his face and walked forward.

"All right it's real simple. All you gotta do is point, aim, and shoot. All right?" The female cop stated. She nodded and was handed the stun gun.

"Ok look, you really don't wanna do this."

"You can do this just focus." The cop said, encouraging her.

"Don't listen to this maniac. Let's think this thing through. "

"FINISH HIM!" The cop yelled. She shot the gun, and I felt my heart drop.

"Yeah! Right in the nuts! That was beautiful." the other cop laughed out. I kneeled down towards Phil as he held himself.

"Phil?" His eyes were closed tight. "Babe!?" He looked at me in the eye. I smirked when I saw he was okay.

"Well done. Give her a hand everyone." everyone gave her a hand including Alan.

"Alan." I hissed.

"Good job, well done. That was great. Good. Hey we got one more charge left. Anybody wanna do some shooting up here?" The kids raised their hands, and he looked into the crowd. "How about you big man. Come on up here."

"Alan, you're fucked." I whispered. The small boy got up and glared at Alan.

"Okay same instructions. Just point, aim, and shoot." The cop said. Alan stood there looking at the small child. You could see the tension between the two. I turned away, as the boy shot the taser.

"There you go. That's the stuff. I like the intensity. Eye of the tiger. Good. You're holding fifty thousand volts little man. Don't be afraid to ride the lightning."

At this point the red dot was on Alan's face and boy shot hitting him in the face. The cop started laughing again "In the face! In the face!" Alan was still standing, although not very steady. "Oh, he's still up. He's still up. All right everybody relax. Take it easy." He picked up the hand held one and got Alan in the neck making him fall over "We've seen it before. He just needs a little extra charge. There we go. Some of these big boys, you gotta give them two shots. Alright kids, Now who's ready to get their fingerprints taken." They cheered.

As they left, I noticed I was still kneeling next to my husband. Did I just call him my husband?! Did I really call him babe?! I seriously need get my head back into reality.

"Come on." I said. I helped him to his feet, and looked into his blue eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

I sat on the counter as he splashed his face with water.

"Better?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He grabbed a paper towel, and began drying his face. "About you calling me babe..."

"It slipped." I admitted.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I mean, let's face it Phil we both have relationships at home. So there-" Before I could say another word, he kissed my lips. He pulled away and looked in my eyes. I pulled him in for another kiss, and this time we were getting into it. His hands traveled up my thighs, and my tongue was in his mouth. I pulled away, and hopped off the counter. "I can't, Phil."

"Are you serious?! You're with a guy that's cheating on you as we speak, and I'm in a miserable relationship with a woman I don't even love. "

"It's just a phase for him." I said.

"Are you-Do you hear yourself right now?! You're willing to stay with a guy that treats you like shit."

"Like you treat me any better!"

"I treat you a whole lot better than he does." He said. True, but he's not gonna know that.

"I'm not gonna have this conversation with you Phil." Before I could leave, he grabbed my arm.

"If I didn't care, I would've signed those divorce papers back at the chapel." I shook my head and pulled my arm away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 7**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

****This is my longest chapter to date, but I wanted to get most of it in there. Anyways, I promise this is the last long chapter I'm gonna do. Hope you enjoy &&&& Please review!

* * *

"Fuck those guys, You hear me." Stu ranted as we waited for the Mercedes at the car impoud. "That was bullshit. I'm telling everybody, we stole a cop car."

"Stu, just let it go. Imagine all the charges against us. Grand theft auto of a cop, drunk driving, not to mention anything else they could find out off of cameras around Las Vegas." I said.

"They humiliated us in front of a bunch of little kids."

" 'Oh my goodness, we were humiliated in front of little kids.' big deal. Let's just find Doug, and go back to LA." I said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Phil said, harshly. He still wasn't happy about the whole bathroom thing. I like Phil and there's no doubt about that but I can't. We're both committed, and it's not right. "Besides who cares?"

"I care! You can't just do that! You can't just tase people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality." Stu said, taking a deep breath. "I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?"

"No," Me and Phil said in unison. We look at each other then away.

"My man doesn't shut up, Jesus Christ." He muttered to himself. I look over at Alan.

"You okay, Alan?" I asked.

"I'm just worried." He answered. "What if something happened to Doug? Something bad."

"Come one, you can't think like that." Phil said, as I sat closer to Alan.

"We're all worried." I said.

"I mean, what if he's dead? I can't afford to lose anybody close to me again. It hurts too much." Alan said. Phil looked over at me and I just shrug not having a clue of what Alan is talking about. "I was so upset when my grandpa died."

"Oh I'm s- How'd he die?" Phil asked.

"World War 2."

"He died in battle?" I asked.

"No, He was skiing in Vermont. It was just during World War 2." Alan explained. Why do I even bother with Alan? I scooted myself back to where I was originally

"Alan- Doug is fine." Phil said.

"Well, Why hasn't he called?" Alan asked.

"His phone could be dead, I know mine is." I said.

"We're gonna figure it out." Phil said as I nodded. I looked over at Phil as he gave me a soft smile. I smirk, and look away. It's hard to stay mad at him with that smile.

"I'll tell you another thing, 6-1 odds our car is beat to shit." Stu said as he walked around the corner with a Coke.

"Stu, Not now." Phil said.

"No, seriously, How much you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition." Stu said.

"I'll bite on that bet. If it's ripped to shit, I'll give you half of what came out my bra. If it's not, then you have to confront your bitch and dump her."

"Cassie!" Alan said, sternly.

"No, Alan. I'll take her up on that bet." He said. We shook hands and waited for the car. I hear the car approaching, and the men turn around.

"Oh shit. I can't watch. Just tell me what it looks like." Phil said aloud. I stood up and smiled at the approaching car.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim.

"Is it that bad?" Phil asked.

"Looks like Stu is breaking up with Melissa."They turn around and see the perfectly fine car.

"What!?" Stu and Phil say together.

We pile into the car, and we were out of that place. I was in the backseat with Alan while Phil was driving with Stu in the passenger seat. I began searching the car for evidence of some sort to where Doug might be.

"Anything?" Phil asked.

"I got a cigar." Stu said.

"Oh, I found, uh- theses are some black shoes." Alan said.

"Too small for any of us." I said looking at the shoes. Stu grabbed the shoes.

"Who's are those?" Phil asked.

"I know know. It's a men's size 6."

"Tiny men." I commented.

"What is this a snake skin?" Alan asked holding it up. It was a used condom.

"Oh god, throw it out the window!" I said.

"What is it? EW!" Stu said as Alan dropped the condom on Stu's shoulder.

"That's a used condom Alan!" Phil said.

"Oh god," Stu exclaimed and threw the condom back to Alan as it hit me.

"Really Stu?!" I shimmy it off of me and onto Alan.

"It's wet." Stu said.

"That's generally what happens when one uses a condom. Not like you'd know anything about that." I said. Alan grabbed the condom and put it on Phil's shoulder.

"Hey! Come on!" Phil said as he swerved the car. "I got jizz on me. Jesus Christ guys!"

"Get it out of the car!." I exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Phil said as he stopped the car and threw the condom out. "All right what the fuck, man? We got to get this shit together guys!" We heard a thumping noise.

"What was that?" Alan asked.

"It's in the trunk." Stu said as he looked at Phil, and reality hit us all.

"Doug's in the the trunk!"

"Oh fuck! Holy shit!" Phil said as we scrambled out of the car.

"Open it, open it, open it, open it." Stu said as we stood at the trunk.

"Okay, Okay, Okay." Phil said as he turned the key and the trunk began to open. A naked man jumped out of the trunk onto Phil with the man's junk in Phil's face. The man was beating Phil with a crow bar.

"Do something!" I said, cluelessly.

"Oh god!" Alan said. "Please, please, please stop!" Phil threw the man off of him. The man began beating Stu then went back to smacking Phil right in the face. The man hit me in the shins with the bar as I went down, he went after Alan.

"Whoa. I'm with you, I'm with you!" Alan said.

"You gonna fuck on me?!" The man said with an Asian accent.

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you!" Alan said. "We're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too. I hate him. He destroys cities! Please! This is not your fault. I'll get you some pants." The man threw the crowbar at Alan and ran off as Alan fell to the ground.

"You alright?" Phil asked me, as he crawled closer to me.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to get up. I fell back down, and held my shin.

"Let me help you." He said. He got up, and lifted my body from the ground.

"Put me down." I said.

"No." He placed me in the passenger seat of the car. "What the fuck was that?"

"I have internal bleeding. Someone call 911." Stu said.

"That was some fucked up shit!" Phil said.

"Who was that guy? He was so mean." He added.

"Guy's there's something I need to tell you."

"If it's something stupid, keep it to yourself." I said.

"Last night on the roof, before we went out, I slipped something in our Jagermister." Alan confessed.

"You did what!?" I exclaimed rising to my feet. A pain shot through my shin, causing me to sit back down.

"I'm sorry, I fudged up guys." Alan said.

"You, it was you! and you knew it! You're the reason all of this shit is even going on?" I stood to my feet again to attack Alan but Phil caught me before I could.

"You drugged us?" Stu asked, confused.

"No I didn't drug you guys." Alan said.

"But you did!" I said, trying to escape Phil's grasp.

"I was told it was ecstasy." Alan said.

"That doesn't help you one bit." I said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Well, Who told you it was ecstasy?" Phil asked.

"The guy I brought it from at the liquor store." Alan said.

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" Stu asked.

"Why would you buy from a guy at the liquor store!?"

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guy wouldn't take it. With Doug being stressed out about the wedding, Phil and Cassie arguing all the time, and everyone complaining about Stu's girlfriend, you guys needed this." Alan explained. We all look at each other. I can't believe I'm saying this but Alan's right. We did need this. "It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night."

"But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was roofs!" Stu exclaimed as he tried to get up.

"You think I knew that, Stu?" Alan asked. "The guy I bought it from looked like a real straight shooter."

"You mean the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" Stu said.

"Let's just calm down." Phil said as he sat up against the car.

"You fucking calm down! He drugged us. I lost a tooth. You two are married. I married a whore!" Stu ranted for the millionth time today.

"How dare you! She's nice a lady!" Alan yelled back at Stu.

"You are such a moron." Stu said.

"Your language is offensive." Alan said as I helped Phil up to his feet.

"Fuck you!" Stu said as Phil leaned against the car.

"All right let's take a deep breath, okay?" Phil said as Stu walked away breathing heavily. "Seriously, This is a good thing. At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for god know what reason."

"Yeah!" Alan said.

"Yeah, you're right, Phil. It's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you of: our best friend Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now with a meth head butt fucking his corpse." Stu said.

"That's highly unlikely." Alan said.

"That's way too dramatic."

"Does not help." Phil said. All right, let's get your shit together guys. Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug is back there. Maybe he's asleep. Come on, let's go." Phil walked towards the drivers side. I eased my way into the back seat, and soon Alan joined me. Once we all got into the car, we were off to the hotel.

* * *

We walked into the hotel, everyone was staring. We all looked like hell and we felt like it. We went to the elevator and walked into our suite.

"Wait guys. Guys." Alan said as we stood outside the room. "What about the tiger? What if he got out?"

"Shit!"

"Fuck, I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger." Phil said. "How the fuck did he get in there?"

"That's the million dollar question."

"I don't know because I can't remember." Stu said, looking at Alan.

"Shh. Stu" I said.

"Stu keep it down." Phil said.

"Because one of the, uh, side effects of, uh, roofies is memory loss." Alan said, making the situation worse.

"You're literally too stupid to insult." Stu said.

"Thank you." Alan said. I palmed my forehead.

"Hey!" Phil said irrupted a the two. He opened the door slowly and looked in and continued to walk in. I did after him with the other two right behind me. Phil Collins 'In the air tonight' was playing on the radio.

"You leave that on?" Phil asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"Did you guys leave the music on?" He asked.

"Nope." Stu answered as Alan let the door slam.

"Hey, shh." Phil said. "Don't make any sudden movements." We walked further into the suite. As Phil turned the corner he ran into a rather large muscular black man in a suit. We all jumped back letting out some form of a yelp.

"Who are you?" Phil asked as he stood in a defensive stance.

"No, who the hell are you?" the man asked back.

"Quiet, quiet." Another man said from the other side of us. We all looked over to the voice and saw another black man sitting at the piano. He spun around in the chair and stood up. All of us stared in disbelief as Mike Tyson stood in front of us.

"Mike Tyson?" Phil asked confused.

"Shh. This is my favorite part coming up right now." Mike said as he played the air drums and singing the song. "Need a chorus line guys."we stood there still in shock. Alan began to sing the chorus along with Mike.

"What?" I mouthed. Phil shrugged.

"One more time guys." he said as we all began to sang. It was kind of nice, even if they had broken into our suite it was the funnest and coolest thing to happen all day. That was until Mike punched Alan in the face sending him to the ground.

"Jesus!" Phil, Stu and I exclaimed as we dove after the man child to see if he was okay.

"Oh fuck." Phil said as he held Alan's unconscious head in his hands. "Why did you do that?" The man before Mike Tyson, I could only assume his body guard, turned the radio off and began to talk.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom." the man said.

"Hold on, that was completely unnecessary." I said as Stu, Phil and I stood up.

"I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes, that was-" Phil began as the bodyguard interrupted.

"Explain." was all he said. I looked up at Phil expecting him to take charge like he had all day. I sighed.

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened." I said.

"Its true. We got into all kinds of trouble last night and now we cant find our friend. And if you want to kill us go ahead because I don't care anymore." Stu said.

"Stu what are you talking about?" Phil said.

"I don't care." Stu said.

"I do. I care." I said to the large men standing in front of us that could snap me like a twig.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" the man asked.

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil said.

"I married him." I said nodding and agreeing to what Phil had said.

"I don't believe these guys, man." Mike said.

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" Phil asked.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tigers' cage this morning." the man said holding the jacket.

"That's Doug's." I said as the man threw the jacket at Stu.

"Yeah, Doug. His wallet and his room key is in there." the man said.

"No, that's our missing friend." Phil said.

"I don't give a fuck." the man said.

"Did you guys see him?" Stu asked.

"I was asleep." Mike said.

"Because if he was up, this shit wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." the man said.

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar." Mike said.

"Respect." the man said taking his hat off.

"What happened to Omar?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, don't worry about Omar sweet thing, he's not with us no more. How did all this happen?" Mike asked me as he pointed to my shirt.

"Don't know, woke up next to that asshole. On the bright side I managed to avoid being tasered by the cops" I said.

"Damn girl, how'd you do that?" Mike said showing interest.

"I told them that I was epilepsy, when I really don't." I said as Mike nodded.

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind for next time." He said.

"Guaranteed to work."

"Okay,I know this is asking a lot but do you think we could go to your house and look around see if there is any clues?" Phil said interrupting my conversation with Mike.

"Absolutely. How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway?" the man said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Come on, champ." the man said to Mike.

"I'm sorry?" Phil said.

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes?" the man said.

"Don't make me come back for him." Mike paused for a moment and looked at me quizzically and began to walk away. He stopped and walked back to where he was before. "Wait, I got a better idea. Ms...?" Mike said as he looked at me.

"Call me, Cassie" I said with a confused smile.

"How about you come with me and tell me what you remember about last night, as your friends collect and bring me my tiger?" Mike said. I looked over at Phil as he had a pleading look in his eyes as well as Stu.

"Sounds like deal." I said. "Sorry boys, I want a break. Plus I can finally charge my phone. So call me if you need me. " I smiled at the boys as they looked at me shocked as I walked after Mike out the door.

"Cassie" Phil said as he walked after me. "Be careful." He said as he was standing right next to me. "You text me and often, I don't care if I don't reply you text me. He doesn't have a good track record with women."

"Phil I got this." I said with a confident smile and turned as he grabbed my wrist, spun me around and kissed me in front of everyone including Mike Tyson.

"Be careful." He said letting go as I walked very confused to the elevator.

* * *

I sat in the back seat with Mike Tyson in his Bentley as his body guard drove us to his place.

"So are you two a thing?" Mike asked as he sipped what I assumed to be wine.

"Nope, I have a boyfriend back at him and he's married with a son."

"Is your boyfriend better than him?" Mike asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I mean I've caught him cheating on me on more than one occasion. I called to check up on him, and he was with another girl."

"Sounds like he doesn't deserve you."

"Well, Phil isn't any better. He's a dick-"

"Who seems to care about you." Mike said. "Sounds like you need to dump the guy back at home and try things out with this Phil guy."

"You think so?" He nodded. "Might as well since we're married." I showed him the ring.

"Wait, you guys are married?" He asked.

"Yeah, even though I don't remember the wedding. To be honest, I don't remember anything what happened last night."

"So why cant you remember anything?" he asked.

"Our friend Alan wanted to give us ecstasy and his dealer mixed the drugs. He got roofies instead."

"Your friend drugged you guys?" Mike asked again to clarify. I nodded. "You've got some fucked up friends."

"I know." I said as we pulled up to a rather large house. "Wow this place is huge!" We got out of the car as I followed Mike into his house.

"Lets go see if we can find your friend on the cameras." Mike said as we walked into an adjoining room.

* * *

The doorbell rang an hour after they were suppose to be here, it was dark now. I jumped off the couch and walked to the front door.

"You're late." the man from the hotel said.

"Whatever man. We had to push the last mile." Phil said.

"Push?" I asked from behind two large guys.

"Cassie?" Stu asked.

"Come on in. Mike's got to something he wants to show you." the man said as he stood to the side to let the guys in. Stu and Alan walked over and gave me a hug as they were awestruck at the large building.

"That thing's out of control, man. Seriously, you gotta put it down." Phil said about the tiger.

"Phil, it couldn't have been that bad. OH MY GOD! Your neck!" I yelled as I saw three claw marks on his neck.

"Ya it was that bad." he said as he forced me into a hug.

"I sent you a text, Ya know?" I said as he let me go.

"I know. Thank you." he said as we walked into the room I was in before.

"When we got back, Cassie and I took a look at the security cameras." Mike said as the guys sat down on the couch he was on.

"Great." Phil said looking over at me.

"Oh Yeah." I reassured him that it wasn't pleasant. Mike turned the monitor on.

"_This is how you walk. This is how you walk." Phil said on the screen mocking Doug. _We were all visibly drunk.

"Oh, its Doug." Stu said.

"Oh, thank God he's alive." Phil said.

"That's our buddy. That's who we've been missing." Stu told Mike.

"I know." Mike said.

"Were all best friends." Alan said. Mike looked over at me as we both rolled our eyes.

"I know this. Pay attention. I don't have all night." Mike said sternly.

"Yeah of course of course." Phil said seriously.

"_What are you doing?" Stu said on the TV. As Alan appeared on the screen._

"_Hey, guys. Check it out. Watch this." Alan said._

"That's me, I'm on TV. I've never been on a TV before." Alan said.

"_What are you doing man?" Doug asked as Alan began peeing in the pool._

"Really Alan?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I was uh-" Alan began.

"_You're gonna overflow the pool, man." Stu said._

"Maybe- Should I wait outside?" Alan asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Alan." Mike said just as mad as he was when we watched the video before.

"Yeah." Alan said as he got up and left us.

"Don't touch anything out there either." the man from the hotel said.

"You know what? He's not our good fr-" Stu said.

"I explained it all already." I said as I kept watching the screen. "Oh, here's the worst part."

"_Oh Phil, Yes. Oh God Yes. YES!." You could hear my voice from behind the moving bush._

"_Oh God Cassie! " Phil screamed as the bush stopped moving._

Phil looked over at me with his hand over his mouth. Stu wide eyed and shocked.

"How many times did you guys do it last night?" Stu asked looking between Phil and I.

"I have no clue."

"That wasn't the worst?" Phil asked as I shook my head.

_I ran out from behind the bush with my top of my dress clinging to my hips and my heels in my hands._

"_Ha! I just had sex with my husband for the first time. " I yelled to the camera with my breasts hanging out. Phil came from behind the bushes with his pants falling down as he tackled me to the ground._

"That explains the scratches and other bruises." Phil said, I nodded. "That was fun to watch." he said sarcastically. I shook my head. "There's more?" I nodded.

"_Ow, Goddammit Phil." I said from beneath him._

"_You have to be quiet Cassie. I love you." Phil said._

_"Now that we're married, let's have a baby." _I lowered my head.

_"Whoa, let's worry about that later." He said, moving my hair out of my face. _

_"Fine, Let's just do it baby." Then we were at it yet again._

"Oh my God. Fast forward!" Stu said as it became graphic. Mike did so. Phil looked at the screen without moving. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Here we go." Mike said.

_We were walking down the driveway with the tiger to the stolen police car._

"By the way, where you get that cop car from?" Mike asked me.

"Don't know. We parked our car in the middle of the boulevard." I said

"We stole it from these dumb ass cops." Stu said.

"The ones that tased them?" Mike asked me. I nodded.

"Nice." Mike started laughing. We all did as well.

"High five that one." Mike said as we all gave him a high five.

"You know I have to say I have never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature." Phil said as we watched him lead the tiger into the car.

"Oh Phil." I said before he began doing things on the screen.

_Phil began humping the tiger into the car._

"_Stu, check this out. Fuck this tiger." Phil said._

"Oh my God. That's awful." Stu said.

"Oh man. Explain to me. Who does shit like that, man?" Mike asked Phil.

"Someone who has a lot of issues, obviously. I'm a sick man." Phil said.

"Your words not mine." I said.

"That's all we got." The man from the hotel said as he shut off the screen.

"This was hugely helpful. Really because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive." Stu said.

"Thanks again, champ. And, uh, again, we are so sorry we stole your tiger." Phil said.

"Don't worry about it man. Like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Mike said. Phil and Stu began to laugh.

"I did say that." Phil said.

"Thank you again for your help." I said as I got up. The boys followed my lead. Mike got up as well and embraced me into a hug."Thanks for the advice." He let me go.

"Anytime Cassie. If you need me, just hit me up on my cellphone." I nodded, and I kissed his cheek as Stu and Phil looked at me wide eyed. "Lets go boys before we waste anymore of Mikes time." We walked out the door and to the car meeting up with Alan along the way. The tiger was gone as we got in and drove off.

"Cassie what happened while you were there?" Phil asked from the front seat.

"You'll never know." I said as we drove down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 8**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

**2 more chapters left! maybe 1. idk**

* * *

"You know, everyone says Mike Tyson is such a bad ass but I think he's kind of a sweetheart." Stu said, as he drove.

"He really is a big teddy bear." I said, sitting behind him.

"I think he's mean," Alan said. Phil sat up front with a look on his face. I smiled. That look on his face was the look of jealousy.

"All right. I think it's officially time for us to call Tracy." He said.

"Hallelujah. Finally Phil says something that makes sense." Stu said.

"No," I said. Phil turned to look back at me.

"What?"

"Not until tomorrow at least. She probably thinks we're gambling together and having a great time. It'll give us a little more time to find him before we call a quits." I answered.

"You serious?" Phil asked.

"Yes,"

"We don't have much of a choice, Cassie. Maybe she's heard from Doug." He said.

"If she would have heard from Doug, She would've given me a call, calling me a liar." I said, as we stopped at a stop light.

"No, We need to be completely honest. We need to tell her everything."

"Easy said then done, Phil. I'm the fucking maid of honor, and her best friend. She'd have my ass on a sling for this." Me and Phil are back to normal.

"Yeah, We don't have to tell her everything. We can leave out the stuff about the marriages; just focus on Doug." Stu said.

"No, no one is calling Tracy until tomorrow, understand? Don't fuck with me on this because if I get my ass chewed out for this, I'm going to cut your dicks off." I threatened.

"What am I going to tell my dad about his car?" Alan asked, changing the subjects. Phil took a deep breath.

"Alan relax. It's just the inside." Phil said.

"Worst comes to worse, just leave the explaining to me." I said.

"Come on, I got a guy in L.A. who's great with interiors." Phil said. I look to the Phil's side, and noticed a car coming towards us.

"SHIT!" I screamed as the car slammed into Phil and Alan's side of the car. The car were pushed to the other side of the street into a sign. My body throbbed in pain. The neon sign with the girl came crashing through the top fo the car.

"Oh Jesus." Phil said, as the heard separated the car.

"Oh my god." Stu said as the car that hit us back up.

"Are you guys okay?" Alan asked.

"Bruises, cuts, you know the usual." I said with sarcasm.

"What the fuck?" Phil asked as people got out of the car that crashed into us. The guy from the trunk stood in front of the car, this time fully dressed.

"I know that guy. That's the guy from the trunk." Alan said.

"Get out of the car please." The man said. TWo other guys appeared from the car as well.

"W-Wait those are the guys that shot Eddie." Stu said.

"Holy shit." I said. The man from theta run talked to the other men in some foreign language and clapped his hands.

"Okay." Phil said as one of the me n reach into the car and began to pull him out.

"Oh no. Easy Easy." Stu said.

"Come on." The man said as Phil wasn't in the car anymore. Stu was next as he was pulled out from the car.

"Cassie can you go next?" Alan begged. I rolled my eyes and crawled into the front seat. The man grabbed my shoulders and made his way down to my boobs.

"Are you fucking serious?" I slapped him. He looked as if he were going to hit me, but the trunk man said something to him which made him just pull me out. "Fucking Pig."

"Get the fat boy." The trunk man said, as they pulled Alan out.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Alan said as he was out of the car.

"All right, all right." Phil said.

"Hey, Take it easy." Stu said.

"I want my purse back, assholes." Trunk man said.

"What? Your purse?" Phil asked. I looked at the man, and the purse he had. Doesn't Alan have the same exact one?

"That's not a purse, it's a satchel." Alan said.

"Alan, it's a fucking purse." I said.

"What she said, and you stole from wrong bag." The man said.

"Wait a second, Wait a second. We stole from you?" Phil asked. I noticed Phil holding his side. He must've hurt his ribs in the accident.

"Okay, you know what? We don't remember anything that happened last night so help us out a little here." Stu said.

"Well, apparently you guys met at a craps table late last night. You were on a heater and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand." one of the men said.

"No shit? Eighty grand is nice." Phil said.

"Okay that's good." Stu said as Phil put an arm around me and leaned on me. He must have been in a lot of pain.

"He put the chips in his purse, and then you guys took off with it." the same man from before said.

"That doesn't sound like us." Stu said.

"Mine had $80,000 inside. And this one? Nothing." the man from the trunk said, as he threw down the purse and stepped on it.

"Hey, there are Skittles in there." Alan said as he stepped forward. One of the men punched Alan in the stomach.

"Ow! Oh, not again." Alan said as he doubled over in pain. Stu went to comfort him for lack of a better word. The man from the trunk began to laugh.

"Don't let the beard fool you. He's a child." Stu said.

"It's funny because he's fat." the man from the trunk said.

"Now, look this was obviously a very simple misunderstanding." I said still supporting Phil. "Alan accidentally grabbed the wrong purse. Its no big deal."

"Okay, if it's 'No big deal,' why, when I come after you guys he starts screaming crazy and throw me in trunk?" the man pointed at Phil. I looked up at him quizzically.

"What, I did that?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm, and you want to take him home with you." the man from before talked again. Phil, Stu and I began to laugh.

"Lucky charm." Stu said.

"Its just funny." I said. The man from the trunk gave out a mocking laugh.

"Fuck you." he said. "If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand." Phil, Stu, Alan and I stood up straighter.

"What?" Stu asked.

"You know what, Grab little miss sunshine over here too." The trunk man ordered.

"What?!" The man who grabbed my boobs, picked me up from the ground.

"Put her down."Phil ordered. I began to fight my way out of his arms.

"Phil!" I screamed.

"Let her go!"I heard Phil say before they tossed me into the car. I hit the window when they tossed me in. My headache was getting worse by the minute. I couldn't hear what they were talking but I saw the guy get into the car.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave Desert at dawn." the man said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Toodle-oo, mother fucker." he said as he rolled up the window. As we drove away I could see Phil, and he looked stumped.

* * *

"Hey, Trunk guy. Wanna tell me how we met last night?"

"My name is Chow." He corrected.

"Well my bad, Mr. Chow." I said. "So How'd we meet?"

"No talking!" He said.

"Come on, Chow." i said. "You seem like very cool guy with good fashion sense,"

"That's true." He said.

"Want to tell me how we met?"

"At a casino. You and blondie got me to come over and play with you. That's when blondie tricked me and threw me into the trunk." He said. The last part was said very harshly.

"I'm sorry my friend is such a dick. He was dropped on his head as a baby." I said. Chow let out a small chuckle.

"What is up with fat boy?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well, he's my friend's brother. He is what most people call _special. _I was asked to look after him while we're here in Vegas. To be honest if he didn't give us Jager, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Jager is good, so why is it bad?"

"He put roofies in the drinks. Like I'm down for a good time, but roofies?" I said.

"Why roofies? Why not ecstasy, Way more fun." Chow said.

"He bought it from this guy at the liquor store."

"Dumb fat boy." I nodded in agreement. From there we talked about some of the crazy nights we've had, and he's not bad. He's like an Asian guy version of me.

"You seem like a really chill guy. Maybe we could party together sometimes, that's if you're ever in L.A."

"You think you can hang with Chow?" I laughed, and put my number into his phone.

"Just make sure you leave handsy of there at home." I said, pointing to the guy who touched my breast.

"He no fun anyway."

(~**~**~**~**~**~*~)

It was the next day, We stopped at the meeting spot. Apparently the guys got the bag and are ready to exchange. I spent all last night tossing and turning. Maybe Mike was right about Phil. Maybe he is the right guy for me instead of Kyle. Only thing is; Phil is still married, which is a no-no.

Chow got out of the car, and I glanced at the guy next to me. He never said a word or even made a noise. I hear them mention exchanging the money for Doug and I. I turned to the guy and pulled off the bag.

"You're not our Doug?" I said. It was some black guy under there. I turn towards the deal, and began to bang on the window. "Don't do it! It's not Doug!" I tried to get out of the car, but the door was locked from the inside. Damn Child lock.

"Can you stop banging on the damn window? They can't hear you." He said.

"Fuck you." He rolled his eyes. I watched as the cash was handed to Chow, and the men were coming towards the door. They grabbed me from the car and dragged me out. They brought me over along with Doug. Phil took me into his arms. "Phil, I have to tell you that-"

"That's not Doug." Alan said.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell is this?" Phil asked.

"That is not Doug." Stu repeated.

"What you talking about, Willis? That him." Chow said.

"No, I'm sorry , . That's not our friend. He-That's-"

"The Doug we're looking for is white." Alan said, taking the tap off the black guy's mouth.

"Ah! I told you you had the wrong guy, little boy." The man said to Chow. "Damn, Alan, What the fuck you got me into?"

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"You know him?" Phil said.

"This is the guy that sold me the bad drugs. How you doing?" Alan said.

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs." The man said.

"Obviously you did. You were in the car with me and Chow when I explained what the fuck happened." I said.

"Who gives a shit, Where's Doug?" Phil asked, letting go of me.

"I am Doug." The man said.

"Your name's Doug too? Ha. Classic mix-up." Alan said with a chuckle. As Chow yawned and walked to his car.

"Come on." Chow said to his men.

"Hey Chow, you gave us the wrong Doug." Phil said.

"No my problem." Chow said.

"No fuck that shit. Now, you give us our 80 grand back and take him with you." Phil yelled;pissed off. I walked over to him and held his waist.

"Let me talk to him." I said.

" one. I'll be your Doug. Specially if he's with this sexy ass lady over there." He said, looking my way. I looked at Phil's face and he was getting even more pissed. I kiss his lips, and pulled away.

"Calm down." I said , before walking towards Chow. "Chow, Can you please take back this wannabe Doug over here? For me?"

"No, Little Miss Sunshine." He said, nicely.

"You gave them the wrong Doug, Chow. Can you please take this one?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Oh, I take him back. Right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts!" Chow said as he grabbed himself. My mouth drops at the vulgarity. One minute I'm talking to this guy about body shots and the next he's talking about sucking on his pinky-size dick.

"Ah, That's nasty." Doug said.

"Mmm. How that sound?" Chow said, as he air jerked off. "So long, gay boys. Later little miss sunshine, we party together soon."

"Wait a second." Phil said as he tried to push me out the way.

"Phil." I said.

"No, wait a second!" Phil yelled.

"He's a nasty little motherfucker." Doug said.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled as I walked after him to get him to calm down.

"Gosh darn it!" Alan said behind us.

"Shit!" Phil yelled.

"Shoot," Alan repeated.

"Alan, Shut up!" I said, as I walked towers Phil. "Phil!"

"What?!" He yelled back.

"Get in the car, all of you." I yelled. Phil when towards the drivers seat. "Fuck that, you get in the passenger seat. I'm driving." I pissed because I haven't really slept since we've been here. My thoughts are jumbled as fuck right now, and my body is still aching from the accident yesterday.

"What?" Phil said.

"You heard me, I'm driving. Get in the car, and we can go on our way to finding _our _Doug." I said, getting into the drivers seat.

* * *

I drove us back to the dirt high way, and pulled to the side of the road. I turned off the car and pulled out the keys. Today is Tracy's wedding day, and we still haven't found Doug. The wedding starts in a few hours, and we're fucked. It's time to call her.

"What are you doing?" Stu asked as I handed Phil my phone.

"Call Tracy. It's tomorrow, and we still haven't found Doug. She needs to know." I said with no sign of emotion, and got out the car. Soon everyone followed me. I leaned against the car. Doug walked off into the field to pee; Alan sat on the top of the car; Stu leaned on the car beside me. Phil walked across the highway and began to dial the phone.

"We did everything we could." Stu said. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter, Stu. I missed my best friend's bridal shower, which I planned by the way with no help. I lost my best friend's fiance, who is a close friend of mine. We have spent most of our time looking for him, and he could possibly be dead in an alley somewhere. Who knows, Stu." I said, looking at the ground the whole time. I looked up at Stu, but before he could answer, Doug walked over.

"Thanks for the lift back to town." Doug said.

"I got a question for you." Stu said as he stood up blocking my view of Doug and his view of me.

"What's up?" Doug asked. After everything I've been through here in Vegas, I deserve a nice shower or even a bubble bath. A glass of wine, and my nice comfortable bed to sleep in. A nap sounds so good right now.

"How did you end up in Chow's car?" Stu asked.

"That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday." Doug answered.

"Okay, but Why? I mean Why you?" He asked. I looked up, waiting for Doug's answer.

"Because he thought I was with you guys because we were hanging over at Bellagio." Doug said.

"What?"

"We were at Bellagio?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, we were shooting craps. You don't remember?" Doug asked.

"No, We don't remember." I said, standing next to Stu.

"Some dick drug dealer sold him Ruphylin and told him it was ecstasy." Stu said.

"Ruphylin. There you go with that word. Ruphylin. What the hell is Ruphylin?" Doug asked.

"You have got to be the most shittiest and dumbest drug dealer I know." I said, leaning back against the car.

"You know drug dealers?" Stu questioned.

"Who doesn't?" I said.

"Ruphylin, for your information, is the date-rape drug. You sold Alan roofies!" Stu explained.

"Oh shit. I must have mixed up the bags. My fault, Alan." Doug said. I roll my eyes. "Damn, Marshall gonna be pissed off at me on that one."

"Whatever." Stu said, leaning against the car next to me; shaking his head in the process. I just shrug my shoulder, and looked over in Phil's direction. He was still talking on the phone.

"It's funny, because just the other day me and my boy, we was wondering why they even call them roofs. You know what I'm talking about?" Doug asked.

"No," I said, harshly.

"Why not floories right? Because when you take them you're more likely to end up on the floor tan the room. What about grounds?" Doug added. I stopped, and my eyes go wide. I slapped Stu's arm.

"Ow, What the hell?" Stu said.

"I think know where Doug is." I said.

"What? How?"

"Doug repeat yourself."

"Groundies?" I shook my head.

"No before that. You said 'You're more likely to end up on the floor than.."

"Holy shit!" Stu said.

"Phil!" I ran towards him. I grabbed the phone from Phil's hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Tracy, it's Cassie. Don't listen to Phil, He's been drinking. You know how he gets when he has one too many. We'll see you in a few hours hun." I hung up the phone, and kissed Phil's lips.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked.

"We know where Doug is." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. "Get in!"

"What the hell?" I got into the drivers seat, and began driving to the hotel.

"It seriously just came to me as black Doug was talking to Alan about changing the name of roofies." I said. "Remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on the statue?"

"Yeah, We threw it out the window." Phil said.

"Nope, that's impossible. You can't open windows in Vegas hotels." I said.

"Then how did we get it up there?" Alan asked.

"Oh my god!" Phil finally got it.

"What's going on?" Alan asked.

"Doug was probably trying to signal someone." Stu said.

"Holy shit!" Phil said.

"Can someone tell me where white Doug is?" Alan asked.

"He's on the roof." Phil said.

"We must've taken him up there as a prank so he'd wake up on the roof." Stu said.

"Like that time at summer camp." Phil said, laughing. "Remember we moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?"

"Really?" I asked. I never heard this story.

"Which was hilarious. It's not funny now, but we forgot where we put him." Stu said.

"You guys are fucking retarded, you know that?" Doug said.

"You're one to talk. You don't know the correct terminology for the drugs you're selling." I said.

"Holy shit. You think he's still up there?" Phil asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Stu said, as I drove us back into the City of Sin.

* * *

Once we got to the hotel, I tossed our keys to the parking boy. I was ahead of the guys, leading us to the elevator. We rode it to as far as we could then we booked it up the stairs. We burst throughout he door as Alan puts something in between the door to keep it open.

"Doug!" We yelled in unison.

"Doug, you up here buddy?" Phil yelled.

"Doug!" I said, running around the roof.

"Where are you Doug?!" Stu yelled. I turned the corner, and there he was.

"Found him!" I yelled, rushing to his side. He was really sun burned, but it doesn't even matter.

"He's okay! You're okay!" STu yelled, laughing. "Oh, God. We gotta go buddy come on." I nodded in agreement.

"You're wedding is in a few hours, let's go big boy." Stu and I tried to help him up.

"Oh we have bben looking everywhere for you." Stu said as he held Doug.

"He's alive!" Alan said, as he came over. Phil was right behind him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Doug yelled.

"We'll explain later, but right now we have to get you to your wedding before your future wife kills me." I said.

"Hey, bud. You okay?" Phil asked.

"No. No okay." Phil said, as he was still completely out of it.

"You look good, you got some color. Now you and Cassie are twins." I roll my eyes as he makes fun of my naturally tan skin.

"I'm getting married today?"

"Yes, you are." Phil said. "That's why you need to focus and do everything we say. Because frankly, you're wasting a little bit of time right now."

"Phil!" I said, looking at him.

"You fucking asshole!" Doug said, trying lunge at Phil.

"Doug!" I yelled as I attempted to grab him. They both hit the ground as Doug instantly rolled over screaming.

"Oh my skin burns! My skin burns." He said. Alan got to the ground right next to Doug.

"It's okay, it's not your fault Doug." Alan said, as he stroked his face.

"Don't touch me. Shut up. All of you shut up. Just get me home. Just get me home." Doug said.

"Okay, you guys heard him. Let's get him home." Phil said, standing next to me.

"Okay, Phil and Alan, help Doug get to the room. Stu you call up a wheel chair, and see if we can get a flight to LA." I said as we helped Doug up from the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Alan asked.

"Pack everyone's things, and get Doug what he needs." I answered. "Now, let's go." Stu and I ran back to our hotel room. He went straight for the phone, and I went to the bathroom. I started a cold bath. I went to everyone's room and shoved their shit into their suitcases. I placed each of them, after I finished, by the door. There was a knock at the door, i opened it and there were the guys.

"What now?" Alan asked.

"Take him to the bathroom. There is a cold bath running for him." I said. "I'm going to take these bags to the car, and grab some aloe on the way up. Probably a hat as well. I grabbed Stu, Doug, and Alan's suitcases, then headed to the elevator. Once I got to the lobby floor, I place the bags on a bag car and began walking over to the parking guy.

"Cassie!" I hear. I turn and there was Jade.

"Hey, Jade." I said with a smile.

"Did you find Doug?" I nodded.

"Yeah, He was on the roof."

"The roof?" She asked, and shook her head.

"You here to talk to Stu?" I asked. She nodded, answering my question. "You can come up if you'd like."

"I'll just wait here." She said.

"Would you mind looking after our stuff?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"Thanks," I feel my phone vibrate in my bra. I pull it out, and there were 20 text message, 25 missed calls. I'll look at the calls later. "Add your number, just in case."

"Okay," She added her number. I started to walk towards the elevator then stopped.

"Do you have an Aloe Vera with you?" She shook her head. It was worth a shot. I ran towards the gift shop, and asked the cashier.

"Yes we do, how big of a bottle." He asked.

"Um, A big one." I answered. I walked towards the cooler and pulled a bottle of water on the counter. I grabbed the hat from the small stand. I gave him a 20. "Keep the change." I jogged towards the elevator and went back to the room. I knocked on the door and Stu answered. I walked in.

"How's the flight plan?"

"They're checking right now." Stu whispered. I nodded, and walked to my room. I have to get ready for this wedding.

"She kind of woke up with my shirt on," Phil said, as I walked by the door. I roll my eyes, and walked into my room. I went to my bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I look a fucking mess. I quickly washed my hair, along with my face. I placed my hair into a bun for it to dry.

_TOOOO BEEE CCCCCONNNNTTTTINUUUUUEEEDDDD !_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 9**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

* * *

I walk towards the bathroom, where the boys were.

"Don't you think it's time to get out of the tub, Mr Lobster." I teased.

"Very Funny." Doug said.

"Where' Alan?" I asked.

"He went to get the wheelchair." Phil said. I nodded.

"I'll leave you two to it then." I said before left the room. Stu was still on hold in the next room, and the wheel chair appeared and the bags were gone. "Where's Alan?"

"He's waiting with our stuff downstairs." Stu whispered. I nodded, and sat on the couch. If worse comes to worse, Tracy is just going to yell instead of actually committing murder. Once we get on the plane, I can just go into the bathroom and change into my dress. Once I change my dress, I can do my make up. I'm glad I paid attention when they did the tutorial.

Doug came out of my room in a robe from another bathroom.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I got up. I walked over with the chair. He nodded, and sat in the chair. Phil wheeled Doug the elevator as Stu and I walked behind him. We went down to the lobby and out of the door. Stu was on still as hies face lit up.

"Not a problem" He said, as we walked to the doors. "What about the one after that? You can't be serious. Oh goddamit." He hung up the phone.

"What?"

"Every flight to LA is booked." Stu said.

"What about Burbank?" Phil asked.

"Sold out." Stu said.

"Oh fuck!" Phil said.

"We're going to have to drive then." I said.

"We can't drive there! The wedding starts in three and a half hours." Phil said, as we stood at the car.

"We can drive there. We can make it, okay?" Stu said as he noticed Jade sitting on a bench. I looked over at the suitcases, and walked towards them. I pulled out my make up bag and placed it in my purse.

"Alan, Where's the car?" Phil asked.

"It's on it's way." Alan answered. I noticed Stu trying not to look at Jade.

"Go talk to her," I said, pushing him towards her.

"We will leave without you." Phil yelled.

"No we wont," I said playfully hitting Phil's arm.

"Is he missing a tooth?" Doug asked.

"Yeah. " Alan laughed out. Phil and I joined in on his laughter.

"We'll tell you about it on the way home, Dougie." I said, smiling at the approaching car. "Let's get the roof down."

"No more sun." Doug whined.

"Only a little more to even you out. Plus, You have a cute hat that I bought you." I teased. "Phil, You're driving."

"Getting along way to well." Doug said, as I helped him up and into the backseat behind me.

"Alan, It's fine, it's down. "I said.

"No I gotta get it down first." Alan said, playing with the contraption.

"Jesus Christ. Look out." Phil said, as he stepped into the back seat next to Doug

"Don't mess the car up." Alan said, as Phil began to jump on the roof to shove it down. "you're going to mess the car up!"

"Alan, It's already messed up. What Phil's doing is not going to hurt it anymore than it is." I said.

"No you're agreeing with him?" Doug asked from the front seat. "What have I missed?" I giggled.

"Can I sit in front?" Alan asked.

"Sorry, Hun. I need to do my make up for this, and I need the mirror. Once everyone was in their seat, Phil hit the windshield.

"Stu come on." Phil said. Alan hit the arm rest between me and Phil.

"Stu, come on." Alan repeated. Phil looked at Alan and Doug, then my way. I shrugged, and shook my head. Stu ran to the car, and hopped in.

"Alright let's god. " Phil said, driving away from the hotel. I put the bag on the floor, and opened the mirror.

We were making great timing. Phil was driving like a mad man, like myself. I'm in the mirror doing the make up Tracy picked for the bridesmaids.

"At least the trip wasn't a total disaster." Doug said, as he held his hat.

"What makes you say that?" Alan asked.

"When I woke up on the roof, I happened to find $80,000 worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." Doug said.

"No way." Stu said.

"Looks like we're going home with some money, guys." Doug said.

We began telling Doug some of the things that had happened while he was on the roof. The only part we left out was the fact that me and Phil are married. Stu told him about his marriage to Jade instead, and how he's going back to Vegas next week to take her out. I finished my make up, and took my hair out of the the bun. I reached into my bag, and pulled out my brush. I managed to put it in a neat bun with a side bang.

"Cassie…"

"Yes, Alan?" I asked.

"When I was waiting for our stuff, I managed to get your dress out for you." He said.

"Thank you." I said, grabbed it from him and placed it on my lap. A car began to honk at us.

"Here he comes. That's him." Alan said, as he stood up in the car. A van that said _The Tux Shop_ cam really close to us. The door opened revealing a man that look like he was a serious stoner.

"Hey Neeco!" Alan said, as Stu stood up as well.

"Hey what's up Alan?" Neeco said, as he threw a brown sack at Stu. He handed it to Doug. "Look out!" We look forward as the car in front of us wasn't going as fast as we were.

"Oh shit." Phil said as he swerved out of the way. The cars came back together as Neeco gave another package to Stu.

"Thanks Neeco!" Stu said, as they shook hands.

"No problem guys." he said.

"Page me!" Alan yelled as the van began to slow down.

"Adios." Neeco said.

"Who the hell was that guy?" I questioned.

"That's my buddy." Alan said. I shrugged and gave a nod. Phil pulled over as the guys got out to change, I changed into the car. I took off my bra, and placed it under the seat. I look as though I'm ready to go to the wedding. I touched up my make up as quick as I can before the guys got into the car.

"I look okay?" I asked. Phil looked at me, and smiled.

"Yeah," He answered. I smiled. I put my corsage on, and we arrived to the wedding. As Phil got out, I noticed his jacket was off.

"Phil, Let me fix your jacket." I quickly fixed his jacket, and ran into the house. I stood next to Tracy with my arm hooked to hers.

"Where the hell were you?!" Tracy said.

"I'll explain later, but let's get you married to the man of your dreams."

"Oh look who showed up." Jackie said, from behind me.

"Bite me." I said. I turn to the bride, and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," She said. The music began to play. I walk to the aisle, where I coincidentally met up with Phil. We linked arms and walked towards Doug at the end.

"Just like old times, right babe." Phil whispered.

"Fuck you," I whispered back through my smile. We all made it down the aisle as we stood and waited for the bride. The music began and everyone stood, and gasped at the gorgeous bride. She walked down the aisle with a confused but happy face as she saw her red fiance. When she got to the end, she kissed her father and turned to me.

"Tanning accident." I whispered as she nodded. The ceremony went off without any mistakes, and it was beautiful. I noticed Phil looking at me the whole time, and I would look away shyly with a smile.

* * *

Everyone was on the dance floor, dancing to _Candy Shop._ I held a glass of Champagne in my hand and gazed at the newlyweds with a smile.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Phil's run up to him and cling to him. Stephanie was standing off to the side of them with a formal dress on.

"Hey, little man! How was your soccer game?" Phil asked as he held his child. I watched as Stephanie kissed Phil on the lips, and I could feel my heart sink to my stomach. I quickly turned away, and downed the glass of champagne and grabbed another as the waiter walked by.

"Look there's Auntie Cassie,"I heard Phil's voice behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Care to join us at our table for a little wine and dine?" Phil asked as his son smiled at me.

"I would love to, but Tracy needs me for something. " I quickly walked away before I had to explain.

"What the fuck is going on Stu?" A woman yelled. I stopped in my tracks and I noticed Melissa. "This is not how this works."

"Oh good, 'Cause what this is ain't working for me!" Stu said. I cracked a smile.

"Oh really? Since When?" She yelled back.

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise June. Boom!" Stu yelled.

"Don't forget the bellhop!" I yelled, causing the people around us to giggle. I continued to listen to Stu breaking up with Melissa. I noticed at the corner of my eye that Kyle was coming towards me.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"What?"

"Who's the guy in this picture?" He asked, holding up his phone. It was a picture of Phil and I making out.

"None of your business." I said. "You know what, you can pack your shit out of my house and leave."

"What?" He yelled loud enough for the surrounding people to stare.

"You heard me, Kyle. Get your shit out of my place and get out. For so long I've put up with you and your cheating ways. I'd almost be completely over you, and somehow I end up forgiving you. This fucked up cycle we go through is over. We're done for good, and I don't wish to see you again."

"But I have no place to go." He said. I grabbed the bottle of champagne and started to dump it on him.

"Why don't you call that girl you were fucking while you were talking to me on the phone a few days ago." Once the bottle was finished, I placed it on the bar. "I hope you have a nice life Kyle." I walked past him, and straight towards an empty table away from everyone. I placed my glass on the table, and played with my fingers. I could feel the tears coming.

"What are you doing all the way back here?" I look up and there's Alan.

"No reason, just gathering my thoughts is all." I answered, wiping my tears away.

"It's okay," He said, "You'll find someone else, who'll treat you better."

"Thanks Alan."

"No problem, and stop crying or you'll ruin your make up." He said. I chuckled as I wiped my tears.

"There's my made of honor!" Tracy said, walking towards me.

"Here I am." I said, getting up.

"Would you like to dance with me like old times?" I smiled.

"Hell yeah." I followed her to the dance floor and everyone was dancing to one song. I noticed Phil was behind me as I was dancing with Tracy and the boys. I leaned into Tracy's ear. "I'm gonna get us more drinks." Conveniently both of our glasses were empty. I walked away from the group, and straight to the bar.

"What's up with you?" The sound of Phil's voice caused me to jump.

"I have to get Tracy her drink before she kills me." I said.

"I think she'll survive without a drink. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just standing my best friend's side for her wedding day." I answered. "Why do you care? I don't think your wife would approve."

"Is this seriously about her?" He asked.

"No," I said, taking a shot of my drink.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone this but me and Stephanie are getting a divorce. She signed the papers before we left for Vegas. Only reason why she's here is because she was already invited before we decided to sign the papers." He explained. "And you're one to talk, You still have a douche bag boyfriend." I shook my head.

"Nope, I dumped in almost a hour ago. He wanted to punch you in the face for making out with me." I said, causing him to laugh. "So I'm a single girl."

"Actually you're a married woman, remember?" I smiled, and nodded.

"Yes I remember." I said. "But I think we should slow down a little bit. "

"Fine, but will you continue to be my wife that I'll take on a date after this." I smiled, and looked away. I forced my lips against his, catching him off guard. "That a yes." I nodded.

"Yes, I'll be your wife still." I said, before our lips crashed again.

"What the fuck?" Tracy said, causing us to pull away.

"What's going on?" Doug asked, looking at me and Phil, who took me into his arms.

"Surprise you guys." I said, laughing. "I told you explain later, but today is about you two."

"Were they just kissing?" Tracy questioned.

"What?No. Not Phil and Cassie." Doug said, as he held his wife's hand. She looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"It's your day, and I'l explain later." I said once more before Phil and I walked away. "I don't think I've been to three weddings in one weekend. How about you Phil?"

"Me too." He said, as we disappeared from the two.

Hours go by and everyone is having a great time. We found ourselves on a separate deck away from the wedding party. Stephanie left, leaving Phil to with his song. We were all sitting in a circle except for Alan who had run off earlier.

"Dougie I gotta tell you, this was a gorgeous wedding." Stu said as we were all completely relaxed.

"I give it six months." Phil said.

"You're a dick." Stu said.

"I give us a few more weeks." I said. Phil just laughed at the comment.

"So what happened with that?" Doug asked.

"I actually have no clue. It might have been a two for one special there." I answered.

"Huh? I don't know what to say to you guys. Thanks for the bachelor party, I guess." Doug said, dropping the fact that Phil and I are married.

"Yeah, I just wish we could actually remember it." Stu said with a laugh.

"Me too." I added. "Seems like we had a hell of a night."

"Hey guys? Look what I found." Alan said, as he showed us a camera in his hand.

"Whoa that's my camera." Stu said.

"Yeah it was lodge in the back seat of the car." Alan said.

"Are there photos on it?" I asked.

"Yeah, some of it's even worse then we thought." Alan said.

"No fucking way. Give me that." Phil said, as he he stood up with his child passed out in his arms still.

"Wa-wa-wait." Stu said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Doug said grabbing the camera and looking at the party. Everyone was either standing or on the edge of their seats. "We look at these pictures together okay? one time. And we delete the evidence."

"I don't know if I want to see anymore of Cassie and Phil." Stu commented.

"Shut your face." I said, taking the camera. I stood in the middle of the men.

"I say we delete it right now." Stu said.

"Come on, we have to look at them at least once." I said.

"I wanna find out how I wound up in the hospital." Phil said.

"Is that in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in there." Alan laughed.

"Okay, guys, one time. Deal?" Doug said.

"Deal." We all said, huddling around me. I turned on the camera, and got it to the first picture.

"Oh dear lord," Stu whispered. My mouth drops at the photo.

"That's classic," Alan shouted.

* * *

_Alan_ _lying down with a dark skinned black woman with no shirt on._

_Alan with the same woman at a different angle. _

_Stu with a couple of strippers._

_Mr. Chow dancing with a stripper._

_Phil lowering a lollipop into Cassie's mouth._

_The group and Mr. Chow posing with a vegas show girl._

_The group in the same picture while Alan and Mr. Chow fight over the purse._

_Phil tackling Mr. Chow to the ground so they can get the purse._

_Stu sticking a dollar in Jade's panties_

_Jade and Stu singing along with the music. _

_Jade and Stu dancing to the music. _

_Cassie and Phil making out, while Alan watched. _

_Cassie and Phil continuing to make out as Alan is still watching. _

_Cassie giving Phil a lap dance._

_Phil and Cassie sharing a kiss._

_Alan interest more in his beeper than a stripper_

_Alan continuing to check out his beeper while Phil watched the stripper. _

_Cassie posing next to the stripper pole._

_*Video of Cassie's Performance*_

_Stu and Jade going to kiss. _

_Stu dancing on a pole, while Jade was on his back._

_Stu pulling his tooth out, while Jade looks at the camera nervously._

_Stu continuing to pull his tooth out, while Alan, Phil, Cassie and Jade watched._

_Stu with a bloody mouth and Jade._

_Alan, Stu still with a bloody mouth and Jade._

_Doug, laying across a newspaper bank._

_Alan asleep against a meter._

_Stu guzzling whiskey._

_Stu throwing up the Whiskey._

Alan arresting a couple while Phil and Cassie have their middle fingers raised as they made out. Doug was standing in the front of the cruiser handling a shot gun.

Same Photo, but everyone stood in front of the cruiser except Alan. Each of them had their middle fingers up.

Alan and an old woman at the slot machines

Alan firing the shotgun into the air.

_Alan with his sunglasses on holding a recently fired shot gun._

_The group at the craps table with Mr. Chow cheering._

_Mr. Chow hugging Alan, while Doug and Cassie cheered._

_Mr. Chow kissing Alan, while Phil, Cassie and Doug cheered._

_Alan asleep on the craps table._

_The group in the limo wearing pink feather boas with some girls._

_Stu staring a brunette longingly, while Phil and Cassie made out._

_Alan getting kissed by two girls._

_Stu and Carrot Top._

_The entire group with Carrot Top._

_The guys with Carrot top, while he snorted cocaine._

_Stu and Carrot Top again._

_Alan getting his belly button pierced, while the group watched._

_A close up of the girl actually doing the piercing._

_The finished product with the group posing around it._

_A close-up of the piercing_

_Stu, Doug and Phil posing with mobsters._

_Stu yelling at one of them._

_Phil holding Stu back from actually hitting him._

_Stu hitting him._

_Alan posing in the fountain._

_Alan swimming in the fountain._

_Alan standing in the fountain dripping wet._

_Phil lying unconscious in the hospital with Stu and Alan doing some crazy poses._

_Cassie kissing Phil on the head._

_Phil waking up and laughing with some type of alcohol in his hands._

_Phil grabbing Cassie._

_Phil pulling Cassie on top of him as she laughing._

_Cassie kissing Phil on the lips as she holds his cheek. _

_Phil falling asleep with Cassie in his arms in the hospital._

_Mr. Chow and a hooker sleeping._

_The hooker giving Mr. Chow a blow job._

_Doug asleep on the roof._

_Alan, pretending to fuck Doug from behind._

_Mike Tyson and his girlfriend sleeping._

_Phil and Stu posing with Mike Tyson and his girlfriend._

_Phil pretending to knock out Mike Tyson._

_Doug riding the tiger._

_Alan being "hugged" by the tiger._

_Doug, Stu, Phil and Cassie posing with the tiger while it stayed in the backseat of the cruiser._

_Alan getting a blow job from an old lady._

_Alan and the old lady smiling._

_Alan screaming, while the old lady gave him a blow job._

_Alan, holding his hand up, while the old lady continued to give him a blow job._

_Phil breaking into a jewelry store._

_Alan breaking the glass and grabbing a ring._

_The alarm scaring the shit out of Stu._

_Them leaving the store in the cruiser._

_Phil proposing to Cassie with the stolen ring._

_Cassie hugging Phil and looking at the ring._

_The four guys, holding Jade horizontally._

_The four guys, holding Cassie horizontally._

_Stu smiling at the camera with Jade on his back pointing at the ring._

_Phil and Cassie sharing a kiss in the chapel._

_Stu offering Alan a drink._

_The five some posing at the wedding._


	10. Chapter 10

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 10**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC (: )**

* * *

We sat in silence. I don't even know what to say because those were photos of a hell of a night.

"Wow," Stu said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Doug said, as he looked a head of him.

"Cassie, I never knew you could move like that. " Phil said, looking over in my direction.

"Phil!" Stu, Doug, and I say in unison.

"What it's true."

"I can't believe we did all of that in one night." I said. The silence follows with my statement. The charges would've been worse if they found that camera. We stole shit, shot off a gun, bought hookers, performed sexual acts in public, and the list goes on. It was bananas. "Is it okay that after the wedding is done today that we don't talk to each other for like a week or so. I feel as though I've seen way more than I wanted of each of you, and I need time to get those images out of my head."

"I think that would be best." Doug said, not taking his eyes off of the tree.

"That excludes Phil though right? Cause you guys are married and all." Alan said. I look over at him.

"It probably wouldn't have never worked anyways. Let's just agree right now that we never talk about this weekend again. Other than the things that still affect us like marriages and physical wounds." Phil said.

"I love you guys, but we're never doing this again. okay?" I said.

"Agreed." Doug said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Of course." Stu said.

"As long as we still hang out." Alan said.

"Of course, Alan." We all said, as he sipped his coke.

"Yeah it was fun but hell no on a repeat." Phil said, as he took a sip of his drink.

"I think I'm glad I don't remember that night. I added. We toasted and talked about wonders for Tracy and Doug. I got up to use the bathroom, and slipped a small note into Phil's hand. It told him to meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes, and to lay his son in Tracey's parents room.

(**~*~**!* **!*!*!*)

I stood in the bathroom as I waited for Phil to come in. I heard a knock on the door, and opened the door. Phil was standing right there. I pulled him in and closed the door, and locked it.

"What's up?" He asked. I kissed his lips, throwing him off guard.

"You know Phil, there's one part I wish I did remember from that night." I said.

"What part is that?" I look up at him and smile.

"The sex." He smiled, and lifted me on the counter. His hands were on my breasts causing me to let out a small moan. I help him unbuckle his belt, and pushed up my dress. I could feel him inside of me, causing me to moan. Everything was going so fast, before I knew it, We were on the floor having sex. I was on top with no dress on anymore. He stopped me.

"I thought we agreed not to talk to each other?"

"The wedding is still going on." I said, before kissing his lips. There in that whole bathroom and many positions, Phil and I had sex.

* * *

As the people were leaving, Phil had his son in his arms sleeping.

"See you soon?" I asked, as he buckled his son.

"Yeah," He said. "We fucked up, didn't we." I nodded.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. It surely opened up new doors and opportunities." I said.

"True." He said closing the small gap between us. "Do you agree, Mrs. Wenneck?"

"Yes, I do Mr. Wenneck." He leaned down to kiss my lips.

New things are headed my way, and quite frankly I don't know what they are. Who knows where me and Phil's relationship is going to be like in a few weeks? All I know is that I'm ready to go sleep to cure this _Hangover…._


End file.
